I am the Mockingjay
by Half of Halves
Summary: The sequel to Love and War. Gale Hawthorne has been the dictator president of Panem for sixteen years. Katniss and Peeta are involved in another rebellion to establish a true democracy, but it's a messy situation because their kids are tagging along.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Love and War. I suggest you read that first if you haven't. Then, you can come back to this story with a better understanding of things. Unlike Love and War, this one will have multiple POV's. I hope you guys enjoy this one even more than Love and War. Just so you know, there's a good chance that this will be a lot longer than Love and War was. **

Katniss' POV

We fought for freedom, but we're still engulfed by hatred. My children are growing up in a world I always feared they'd live in, one much too similar to my own. Peeta and I discussed our options after it was announced that Gale was the new President of Panem. At the time, there didn't seem like there was much we could do. I had just given birth to twins a couple months before. We were in no condition to start another Rebellion. My worst fears would never escape me: my children will never be safe. In all honesty, if it weren't for Peeta, I would have killed myself by now. He reminds me that our children need a mother, they need me. Somehow that always brings me back to reality.

After a few more years and three more children, we have come to a mutual agreement. On Azia and Asher's sixteenth birthday, we will be returning to District 13. Another Rebellion has been talked of since President Hawthorne took his place in office and today is the beginning of the end for him. He will pay for hurting me. And Peeta. Especially for killing Prim. I plan on personally killing President Hawthorne myself.

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I am 38 years old. I'm married to Peeta Mellark and we have five beautiful children. __**I am the Mockingjay.**_

"Mom! Rye is eating the cake batter," my daughter Atarah yells from the kitchen. I may be the Mockingjay, but I'm a mother too. I just came out the shower, so I walk downstairs in a robe.

"Mommy!" Rye squeals as he gives me hug, getting batter on my clean robe.

Ryan is the youngest of our children. We planned on having four children until the doctor told me that I was pregnant again. He's only five years old, in kindergarten, but is more like Peeta than any of his siblings. Since he was younger, he always loved helping Peeta in the bakery. So much so that we ended up nicknaming him Rye. Only when he's in trouble will I ever call him by his real name. I find it hard to be made at him right now with cake mix all over his face.

"Rye, what did you do?"

"I was helping Atarah bake a cake! Daddy showed me how." He grins innocently.

"Mom, he was eating the batter. If I left it up to him to bake a cake, there wouldn't be any left to put in the oven."

Miss Atarah Mellark, the almost exact carbon copy of Katniss Everdeen. She's 14 years old and is an expert hunter, yet she can bake as well as Peeta. Her baking skills are a secret though, only to be mentioned in our house, otherwise she will throw a teenage girl version of a toddler tantrum.

"Why don't you walk with Rye to the bakery? I told you guys to bake the cake there because it's a surprise for Azia and Asher."

"We get to see Daddy!" Jake jumps up and down.

"Come on, little buddy." Atarah messes up Rye's hair and takes his hand. Despite their differences, all of my kids get along pretty well.

"When you get to the bakery, tell Peeta to call me."

"Okay, mom. Later."

After cleaning up the mess in the kitchen, I make my way back upstairs to wake up the rest of the kids. I think I'll let the twins sleep in a few more minutes while I wake up Esther.

If there is anyone in the world like Prim or Rue, it's Esther. Everyone loves her and she loves everyone. With her blonde hair and gray eyes and lovely personality she is a breath of fresh air in our house.

I tap on her door before entering, only to find her cleaning up her room. I'm glad that at least one of my kids like to keep their room tidy.

"Good morning, mom."

"Morning, you're up early."

"Atarah makes too much noise when she wakes up. Will I get my own room soon?"

"Probably not, Esther."

"Can I go wake Azia up?"

"Sure, I'll get Asher while you're getting Azia."

Asher is the one who is the least like Peeta and I. He has the stature of a Career and is very strong. No one is stupid enough to pick a fight with him. He absolutely hates the stigma that comes along with being the baker's son and enjoys hunting with me. I wish he and Peeta were closer, though. There have been many nights that Peeta told me that he wished he and Asher had more in common. As tough as he may seem on the outside, he's a sweetheart on the inside. Even though he's younger than Azia by two minutes, the two of them are practically inseparable. When he's not with Azia, he's off hunting with Atarah. Unfortunately, he can get lazy sometimes and not clean his room for a month, despite my constant threats of punishment.

I don't bother knocking on his door.

"Hey birthday boy, get up. Everyone else is awake."

Asher moves slightly, but doesn't open his eyes. "Just because you turn 16 today doesn't mean you can sleep all day."

Azia walks in the room, looks at him, and says "Asher, you promised you'd take Esther to the meadow, remember?"

"I know, I'll be there in a second." Of course he listens to his sister and not me.

"We're standing right next to your bed."

Apparently, Asher just realized this. We leave his room so he can get ready and soon enough the three of them are on their way to the Meadow. Now I finally have time to clean up the house and get everything ready for the birthday party.

Peeta and I had barely gotten any sleep last night. We know what this occasion means. We came to an agreement while I was pregnant with Atarah that we would move to District 13 when the twins turned 16. Ever since Gale became the new president, everyone was worried about what would happen in Panem. He never resurrected the Hunger Games, but makes sure that life in Panem is miserable. Gale brought back the divisions in 12 between the Seam and merchants and gave the peacekeepers orders to kill a person instantly if they act out of line. Even without the Games, we are worse off now than we were before the Rebellion. The kids are aware of what Panem was like when Peeta and I were younger, so hopefully the news we have for them won't surprise them too much.

The phone rings and I'm sure it's Peeta.

"Peeta?"

"I'm here, Katniss."

"Did Atarah and Rye get there yet?"

"They've been here helping me bake the twins' birthday cake. We should be home by noon."

"Okay, we'll talk more then."

"I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too."

We know better than to have important conversations like this over the phone. The next Rebellion is still in the early stages. Today is only the gathering of participants. There are still many meetings to be held over the next few days and weeks. For now, we're enjoying our last day in District 12.

Azia's POV

I don't understand what the big deal is about birthdays. It's not like you're fighting to come out of your mother's womb annually. Anyway, my parents already planned a party for Asher and I, which was really nice of them. They invited all of our friends from school and my dad is making the cake.

While Esther is picking dandelions for our mom, Asher and I get to talk.

"Mom and Dad have been acting strange lately." Asher looks at me and nods his head.

"Something's going on that they're not telling us."

"I don't think it has to do with our party either. I wish they would tell us, they treat us like we're five."

"Maybe they're trying to protect us. Besides, you know the new law that President Hawthorne passed a few months ago."

"Oh yes. The one that states that every citizen of Panem, ages 16-35 must serve as a Peacekeeper or as a soldier. And if you refuse, you get killed for disobeying a written ordinance. All in the name of democracy."

Asher shuts his mouth because he knows I'm right. Everything we're taught in school is filtered by the Capitol. I know there's a lot of information that they're withholding from us, but my mother tells us to be polite anyway. I usually grit my teeth and curl my fingers into a fist until my anger subsides. How can my parents, who played vital roles in the Rebellion be so laid back? The whole government of our nation is corrupt, it isn't a true democracy. I swear that one day I will research what democracy should really be like instead of the lies I hear from the Capitol's puppets, also known as our teachers.

"Azia, we should be heading back home, it's already after noon."

"Esther, we're leaving. Come on."

"Hold on, I just need one more dandelion."

"Okay, don't take too long."

I can't argue with Esther. She has this ability to grow on people, which makes it impossible for anyone to hate her. Esther talks the entire way home about school gossip and the dandelions she picked. Somehow, she makes it all sound interesting.

The rest of the day is a blur. I don't like attending parties and I hate that the attention is on me, well Asher too. My father, Atarah, and Rye worked on a beautiful cake that tastes sweet as honey. I was almost too afraid to eat it because it looked so perfect. Eventually, the party dies down as our guests leave. My grandmother and Aunt Salama stay longer than everyone else.

I don't expect any more visitors until someone knocks on the door. My father goes to open it and when he sees the Peacekeepers, he turns white as a sheet. They order us to line up and follow them. As an extra precaution, a couple of them check the house to make sure no one is hiding. It takes a few minutes because our house is quite large since we live in the Victor's Village.

Eventually, they lead us outside to a hovercraft which wasn't there a minute ago.

I will never have a normal life, will I? I'm doomed to be a Mellark forever, even if I get married and change my last name. It's in my blood.

Anyway, my parents seem more calm when a man with green eyes greets us.

"Mrs. and Mr. Mellark. My name is Finnick Odair Jr. and I'm here to ensure your family's safe arrival to District 13."

**So, I was driving the other day (I have my permit, so yes I can drive..as long as my mom is in the passenger seat) and I passed by a plaza with stores on the first level and fancy condominiums on the second level called Victory Village. Immediately, it made me think of the Hunger Games. **

**Anyway, please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews on the first chapter! :)**

**Here's a quick fact about Azia's name. It's pronounced like "Asia."**

**Also, I didn't plan on Asher and Azia's names both beginning with the letter "A." I didn't even notice it until I was editing the last chapter in Love and War.**

Katniss' POV

"Finnick Odair Jr.?" Peeta asks.

"By any chance related to a Finnick and Annie Odair?" I tease.

"Hence the junior part of my name," he replies with a grin.

I wonder how Annie handles her son looking exactly like Finnick. It must break her heart because if Finnick was still alive, it'd be hard to tell him apart from his son.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You're father was a valiant man, Finnick. How is your mother doing?" Peeta seems to hit it off with Finnick Jr. immediately.

"She hates being in 13, but she's good."

Personally, I never liked being there either and I dislike that we're returning.

"Are these your kids?" Finnick asks, his eyes locked on Azia. I notice Azia shifting uncomfortably in her seat and a little blush is forming on her cheeks.

"They are. Guys, introduce yourselves to Finnick." Peeta instructs them and one by one they tell him their name and age.

"Esther Mellark. Twelve years old. And my sister is last. She's usually shy."

Azia rolls her eyes and reluctantly introduces herself to Finnick.

"Azia Zinnia Mellark. 16 years old."

"Finnick Odair, Jr. 20 years old."

There's an awkward silence as they shake hands. Finnick holds onto her hand for a moment longer, then addresses her, "It's nice to meet you. All of you, also."

Peeta nudges me and I know we're thinking the same thing. It's obvious that Finnick likes Azia, but she wants nothing to do with him. She's confused when it comes to boys, like I was at her age. Azia only has a select group of friends that she hangs out with and isn't very social. Many boys have shown interest in her, (Asher informed me) but she rejected them all. Maybe it's because she is a triple threat: intelligent, beautiful, and strong. Either way, I'm interested to see how she'll react to seeing Finnick everyday.

The ride to District 13 makes the kids restless, so about halfway there, Finnick offers to give them a tour of the hovercraft. Finally, Peeta and I have a chance to talk.

"How do you think they're handling it?" I ask him.

"They don't know what is going on. My guess is that they're still in shock."

"Then we should explain why we're going to 13, shouldn't we?"

"It's probably best."

Peeta's hand finds mine and I squeeze his tight. This is more difficult with the kids being here. We don't want them to get hurt, that's why we brought them with us. At least in District 13, they will be safe from the Capitol and free from the new law passed by President Hawthorne. My main concern is Rye. Esther was born seven years before him; she was supposed to be our last child. We wanted to make sure that by the time the twins turned 16 that all our children were over the age of 11. When I learned that I was pregnant with Rye, I was worried about our plan, but I knew we couldn't change it. The timing was perfect and we would need to stick to it. I wish Peeta and I would have explained the move sooner, but we never got the chance.

"Peeta, we need to tell them now before we land in 13."

"Okay, let's go find them."

It doesn't take too long to find them. Finnick is showing them some weapons and body armor. He sees us and understands without words that he should leave the room.

"Thanks, Finnick for keeping them occupied. We just have to explain to them what's going on." Peeta whispers as he walks by us.

"No problem, I understand."

Peeta gets their attention and begins, "You are probably wondering why we're on our way to District 13." They nod. "Well, you all know about the last Rebellion and how things now are worse. President Hawthorne was appointed by the former President Snow. Somehow, they carefully planned a train accident that your mother and I were in. The president at the time, Paylor, was killed in the crash. That was their plan all along. Just as things were improving in our country, she was killed and the new president rose to power. Your mother and I are part of a new Rebellion to establish true democracy in Panem and get Hawthorne out of office. We won't be returning home for a while."

"But what about our stuff that's at our house?" Atarah asks.

"We were ordered not to bring anything with us to 13." I inform them.

"Will Asher and I have to fight on the Rebels side like you did?"

"I'm not sure, Azia. We weren't given much information about the Rebellion. Most likely, we'll be in 13 for a few years."

"A few years?" Asher is outraged, "and you couldn't have told us before? We have friends back in District 12, our lives are there, not in 13."

So, our plan backfired. This would have been easier without children, but we have to work this out somehow because they are with us. They're upset with us for not telling them sooner, which I understand. I'll give them time to cool off and ask Peeta if we can talk to them individually later.

Finnick returns and tells us that we have arrived in 13. "We aren't staying where you both stayed when you were here. We will be entering through there, but over the years District 13 has spread out underground. Our residence is approximately 200 miles north of the former 13. It's been kept a secret from the Capitol, so I thought I might let you know that."

As soon as we step out of the hovercraft, there are soldiers waiting to escort us inside. We walk through the familiar hallways and down flights of stairs. It takes ten minutes to get to the emergency quarters. When 13 was bombed in the war, this is where we had stayed.

"Gale," I whisper as we pass where his family had lived those few days during the bombing. I cannot deny that at one point in time, Gale and I were very close best friends, but the war changed him. Our reunion many years ago only confirmed that we would never be able to be close again. It breaks my heart to know that the Capitol has turned him into a monster. Even still, I don't understand why Snow wanted Gale to be president. He always hated the Capitol, so why would he want to lead a nation?

"Katniss, are you okay?" Peeta looks at me, concerned.

"I'm fine." I look away from him.

"We'll talk about it later." My emotions are transparent to Peeta, they always have been and I'm a terrible liar. Even without asking, he knows something is wrong.

We reach the end of the room to find a door that has a keypad on it. Finnick enters a number, and motions for us to step in. It's a short walk to the train that will take us to the hidden District 13.

I'm not sure how long it takes us, but before I know it the conductor announces that we've arrived.

As we step out the train, Peeta and I take in the view.

"This is the 'hidden district 13'?" I ask, awestruck.

"Yes, it's amazing isn't it? I'll show you to your rooms." Finnick answers us.

**I will do my best to describe the 'hidden' District 13 in the next few chapters, but I'll explain a little about it here. You can compare it to a large shopping mall. Except it's underground and there aren't only stores in the building, but rooms too. The idea came from a dream I had one time about visiting a friend who apparently lived in the mall. She took me to the back of one of the stores and to the storage room. From there, there was another door that led to a hallway (the hallway looked like a hotel, with the rooms being like dorms) There were different sectors to it and it was really complex. Anyway, I hope that gives you guys a better picture of what District 13 looks like in this fanfic (and the random dreams that the author has) **

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter made me very sad, but this is an important event in the story. You'll see why in the chapters to come. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and suggestions. :)**

Asher's POV

"I could get used to District 13," I murmur. I think Finnick hears me because he grins at me.

It reminds me of the Square back home, except underground. I notice a medical unit, clothing place, a large dining area, a library, and more things than I can describe. How do people not get lost here?

"I'll show you to your rooms, then bring you back out here for a tour."

He takes us down an escalator to the third level.

"You guys will be staying in Sector C. Since you own a bakery back in District 12, our mayor has allowed you to have one here. The previous owner died a few months ago. He was 98 years old."

Great. Even here, I will be known as the baker's son. When I was younger, I was bullied relentlessly for it. They taunted me about being a softie and a girly punk. The bullying continued until I turned 13 and grew a few inches. Hovering over them in height, they didn't bother messing with me anyone. Subsequently, I gained their respect. Now, anytime I see someone being bullied in school, I don't just walk by. I feel like I have to help that person because I knew what it was like to be called names and pushed around.

To make myself clear, I'm not ashamed that my father is a baker, but it's not the path I plan on following. I'm not my dad. I'm Asher. I wish people would see that.

"Not too bad." My father seems impressed with the little bakery. I have to admit, it's not shabby.

"Peeta, can you please put your thumb on the machine above the door handle?" Finnick requests. I don't understand why he would need fingerprint identification to enter a supply closet.

"Okay, so this isn't just a storage room. Over here is another door the leads to Sector C. This is one of the entrances to your rooms. There are a few others for emergencies, but you should stick to using this one." The door opens and we're in another hallway, except there are more doors, running down to the end. "Before Panem existed, North America and other countries had apartments. Similar to houses, people lived in them, but they didn't own them. The residences here were modeled after those apartments. Yours has only three bedrooms, but you all will fit." Again, we're walking down a hallway and Finnick stops at number 11. The security here must be really strict for us to all have to get our thumb prints scanned for the third time.

We enter into our new home; it's not fancy, but practical. At least, we all will be together and not separated. Even still, I don't understand why my parents kept this a secret from us.

"Katniss and I will take the first room here, Asher and Rye can have the next, and Azia, Atarah, and Esther will use the one at the end."

"There's only one bathroom," Atarah is displeased,"five people and one bathroom. This is going to be a problem."

"It's a sacrifice we are going to have to make," my mother replies.

My parents never spoiled us, but some people in my family take longer to get ready in the morning than others. I'm not pointing any fingers.

"Would you rather have no bathroom?" I ask.

"That would be even worse."

"From what we were told, there are manuals on each of your beds. You don't have many options for clothes except the uniforms provided. Katniss and I will look through the rules to see if anything has changed. Until then, get comfortable and don't break anything."

Katniss POV

I have to admit that the "hidden" District 13 is nicer than the 13 I remember.

"This place isn't too bad."

"There's no kitchen. So, we won't be having any leftovers from the cafeteria." Peeta laughs. The alternate option is to be scared. We have to be strong for our kids, so I'll do everything to keep them thinking that it's safe here.

"But we have a living room area with a sofa."

That's as far as the luxuries go. Everything else is pretty much standard, a large bed for Peeta and I and two dressers. The kids' bedrooms have bunk beds and dressers too. The "apartment" as Finnick called it, isn't extravagant, it has what we need to survive and live comfortably.

Finnick returns about an hour later to give us a tour of 13.

"District 13 runs on a tight schedule. Each morning you will get a stamped by this little contraption here," he points to a machine by the front door, " listing the events of your day. Follow it exactly." Peeta bumps his shoulder into mine. "Today you won't have to obey this rule, but you will be expected to, starting tomorrow. Katniss and Peeta will most likely be in the bakery, training, and meetings, while you all," he looks over to our children, "will be attending classes most of the day. Those of you over the age of 13 will also have training. Your schedules may not be the same everyday, but you are expected to wake up at 6AM, be in the cafeteria for breakfast at 8AM, lunch at 12 PM, Reflections at 5PM, and dinner at 6PM. Also, lights must be out at 9PM, no exceptions."

Throughout his lecture, I find myself forgetting that he is Finnick's son and not Finnick. The resemblance is too similar for my comfort. His father is just another out of the thousands killed because of me and with this new Rebellion, who knows who'll be murdered.

I don't pay much attention to the tour, we have maps anyway. The rest of the day goes by quickly, reflections, dinner, and lights out. I'm just starting to doze off when a little hand taps my arm.

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy?" Rye looks up at me, with pleading blue eyes. I can't refuse.

"Sure, but ask Peeta too." He walks over to the other side of the bed to tap Peeta on the back.

"Hmm?"

"Mommy said I can sleep here tonight. Can I?"

"Of course, little guy. Do you want to sleep on the bed or the floor?"

"Floor," Rye responds.

Peeta helps him set up while I think about how great of a father he is. Finally, we all fall asleep, but 6AM comes too soon. I walk over to Rye to wake him up, but he's unresponsive. His body is burning hot and he's shaking.

"Peeta," I whisper, doubting he hears me. He went to answer the door. It must be Finnick Jr.

I put Rye in my arms and carry him to the living room. I probably look like a wreck, tears streaming down my face and my hair messed up.

"Katniss? What's wrong?"

"Rye isn't waking up. We have to get him to the medical unit."

"I'll take him, the mayor wants you to see you both in 10 minutes."

I don't care about the meeting, my son has a fever. We're making so much noise that Azia walks in.

"What happened to Rye?" Her face has a pained expression.

"I don't know. We need to get him to the Med Unit, but Finnick says we have a Rebellion meeting to attend."

"Then I'll take him." I don't even have time to reply before Azia snatches Rye from me and runs out the door.

Azia's POV

Where is the Med Center? I must look crazy running around aimlessly holding my little brother, but I know he's gravely sick. My mother says that I inherited the healing genes from Grandmother. Everything is a blur to me and I honestly don't know how I eventually get to the Med Center. They just take him away and I wait. I argue with the nurses because I want to be with my brother. The next thing I know, everything is slowly fading to black before my eyes.

This can't be. He was perfectly fine yesterday, what happened? He's only five years old. Rye, who always said that he wanted to be like our father when he grows up. He wanted to be a baker.

I don't know how long I've been out, but when I wake up, a doctor immediately breaks the news to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"You're lying, he can't be dead. Do you have a heart? Let me see my brother! My mother is the Mockingjay! That's one of her sons!"

I feel a quick stabbing pain in the arm and everything goes black for the second time today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentine's Day is Monday! What's the big deal about it anyway..seriously. If you don't have a valentine, don't worry. Spend the day hanging out with your closest friends and family (the people that mean the most to you) As for me, I'm a bit disappointed that I might not see my best friend (yes..who became my boyfriend. That's such a cliché. Lol) **

**Don't forget to L.O.L (Love Out Loud) 365 days of the year, not just on February 14th.**

**Reviews will cheer me up from my Valentine's Day blues and maybe convince me to update sooner. ;)**

Katniss POV

I don't appreciate Finnick's determination to bring Peeta and I to the meeting. My son is sick and they couldn't care less. Peeta is outraged, but isn't showing it. He has a paler hue than me, so it's easier to notice when his face turns red.

We're seated at a large table and the memories flood back. Even in the "hidden" District 13, I distinctly remember being in a room similar to this one.

Familiar faces enter the room and take their seats, but we're told not to converse.

A woman walks in, with guards surrounding her.

"It's the mayor," Finnick whispers.

"Good morning everyone. I'm glad to see you're all here on time. I hope you're enjoying your stay in District 13. The method of your arrival was not of my choosing, just so you know."

That's real believable.

"As you know, President Hawthorne has been in office for 16 years. Long enough for us to form a battle plan. Also a decent amount of time for him to build a support system. Our goal is simply to persuade the people of the districts to rebel against the Capitol. They are already uneasy and a bit defiant of the Capitol, so this shouldn't be too difficult. The teams have already been assembled and you will be receiving notifications within the next day or so regarding what squad you are on. We will have squads in each District. We decided against any of the squad member being assigned to their home district because of the complications that may arise. Soldier Mellark." Peeta and I exchange glances, wondering who she is talking to. "My apologies. You are married. Mockingjay, that will be your official title from now on. I am quite aware of your presence here, I will keep a close eye on you. It's no guess that you and the current President were once very close, so any emotional fits that you throw about _my_ decisions will not be tolerated. You and Soldier Mellark have permission to leave. I'd like to talk with you personally later this afternoon. For now, you can return to your bakery"

I don't like the mayor already. We're halfway out the conference room when she stops us, "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Jezebel Coin, daughter of the former President of District 13."

I don't stay any longer, but turn on my heels and walk right out of there. When we're a safe distance away, I grab Peeta's hand for comfort.

"At least Finnick isn't following us," Peeta says.

"We need to get to the Medical Center. Azia took Rye there."

All those years of hunting instilled in me an excellent sense of direction, so Peeta follows me.

The receptionist at the front desk is on the phone, so we wait for her to get off. It takes ten minutes. By that time, Peeta and I are both pacing around the waiting room when she finally has the nerve to ask us,

"What brings you here today?"

"Was a Ryan Mellark checked in by his sister, Azia Mellark?" Peeta asks.

"Let me check the system." I'm not usually a patient person, but the receptionist is getting to me and making me even more impatient than usual. "Oh yes. The girl that made a riot when she came. She is in the room adjacent to his, the fifth door on the left. It says here that the boy isn't allowed to have any visitors unless clearance is first given by the doctor. You may see the girl."

This doesn't make sense. Rye was sick, so why is Azia in a room too? I'm too stunned to move until Peeta takes my hand and walks me down the hallway. Luckily, a doctor is in her room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" she asks.

"Yes." Peeta replies. "What happened to Azia? We'd like to see Rye."

"Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable." She walks over to a computer, "Azia was hysterical when we took Ryan to be examined, so a nurse had to calm her down. She should wake up within the next hour or so. On the other hand, your son," she pauses to look down. "suffered from blood poisoning. The substance found in his bloodstream can only be obtained from the Capitol.." she trails off.

"But is he okay? Can we see him?" I ask.

"I'm afraid it was too late by the time he got here."

Is it just me or is the room getting smaller? I'm trying to comprehend the doctors words, but the pain is overwhelming. I see my daughter lying on the hospital bed, as if she was sleeping. She did her best to get Rye here, but she failed. Being the eldest, she is going to blame herself for his death. My daughter, Azia, the one who is always analyzing things and studying isn't going to take this well. I wonder if the doctor already told her and that's why she's asleep now.

"Katniss," Peeta whispers in my ear, "do you want to come with me?"

"Where?"

"To see Rye."

Honestly, I don't know if I can handle seeing my son. I've seen many dead bodies in my lifetime and it always led back to the Capitol. It's no different now, but this is my son, not a stranger. He's not my father, Haymitch, or even Prim. I was heartbroken when they died, but I can't explain why this is different. This is devastating. I'm expected to step up and take my place as the Mockingjay, but the pain consumes me. It doesn't take long before the pain is gone and the numbness settles in. My mind goes blank with past memories flashing before my eyes.

"Katniss?" Peeta looks at me directly, but even his presence doesn't ease the grief. Normally, I'd expect him to hold me and let me cry it all out, but that isn't going to work this time. I let him take my hand and lead me to the next room.

"I'll stay here while you visit him," the doctor says.

I don't think I can lift my face to behold the handsome little boy who wanted more than anything to be just like Peeta. I wonder if this is how I would've felt if Peeta had been killed in the arena.

My husband is crying for the both of us. I'm staring at the floor, refusing to meet his glance. It's rare that Peeta will break down like this, even more rare that I will shut down completely. Maybe not as rare, but still, I would want to cry until the pain disappeared. I have no urge to cry. The last time I felt similar to this was after my nightmare/ reality with Snow.

I was never ready to be a mother. Didn't I tell Peeta that I didn't want children? It was impossible to keep them safe. Rye is gone and there's nothing I can do to bring him back.

Without much forethought, I stumble upon the words to say, "Peeta, I want to leave District 13."


	5. Chapter 5

Asher's POV

This morning was crazy. I woke up to screams and tears coming from the living room. By the time I got there, my parents told me to get ready for classes. All I know that Azia and Rye left before everyone else. I had to walk Atarah and Esther to their first classes, so they didn't get lost. Today, I had _History of Panem_, _Biology, English, and Geometry. _

Now, I'm in training. Azia was supposed to be here because our instructor called her name while taking attendance. I'm starting to get worried. I hope she's okay. I don't have much time to think because we're doing warm ups and will be running two miles today.

"Hey Mellark," a girl with dark hair and green eyes is walking towards me with a smirk on her face. She holds her hand out, "Rachel Mason, daughter of Johanna Mason. Your parents knew my mom."

Johanna Mason. I remember my parents showing me a picture of her in a book they made a long time ago. If my memory is right, her daughter is just like her. Frank, rude, and rebellious.

"How did you know my last name?"

"We're in the same English class," she answers cooly.

"I didn't notice you."

"I was sitting behind you."

"Well the teacher was in the front of the room, not the back." She must detect the attitude in my voice because she raisers her eyebrow.

"You're not too bad. Maybe we can even be friends."

I get an idea. "If you finish the two-mile run before me, then we can be friends."

"You have spunk. I like that. For the sake of a challenge, I accept, but I think we'd end up being friends either way."

I smirk and get into position.

"Two miles, people! Ready, go!" our trainer yells.

Sports come natural to me. I'm considered the best athlete in my school, while everyone knows that Azia will graduate as valedictorian.

I keep a steady pace and I don't see Rachel, so I guess she's more talk than action. Three-quarters into the run, I'm wondering how she is catching up to me. Our eyes meet and I run faster. So does she. It looks like I'm about to win until she cuts in front of me, almost knocking me over and finishes first.

"Well, Mellark. Looks like I won."

"Yeah."

"Later."

"What?" I'm confused.

"I said 'later."

"I know."

"Oh, the bet. We're friends. You happy now?"

"_You _were the one who thought of the idea."

She crosses her arms and starts to walk away, "See you at lunch, Mellark."

I shrug it off and walk back to the apartment so I can take a quick shower before lunch. When I enter Sector C and look down the hallway, I see Atarah and Esther standing outside the door.

"You guys just have put your thumb on this thing over here."

"Shh." Atarah puts one finger over her mouth and points to the door.

I stay quiet long enough to hear yelling and sobbing. I can tell by the voices that my parents and Azia are in there.

The sound is muffled, but I can make out what they're saying if I press my ear against the door.

"It's my fault, Dad! I didn't get there on time. It's my fault!" Azia screams.

"Honey, it's not. It's the Capitol's fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why did mom lock herself in the bathroom? I ruined everything. This stupid Rebellion isn't worth losing my brother."

I've heard enough. "It's going to be okay. Maybe things will calm down if we go in there." I give my sisters a hug and unlock the door. "Come to my room to avoid the action."

My dad notices us and stops us. He looks drained, closing Azia's door and following us.

"Where's Rye?" Atarah asks him.

"I think you guys should sit down."

I've never seen my father cry, but his eyes are red and swollen now.

"Are you okay, dad?" I ask.

"No, but thanks for asking." He tries to smile, but it's a futile attempt. "We're going back to District 12."

"Why?" I ask.

"We are going to have the funeral there."

"For who?" Esther asks.

"Rye."

Katniss' POV

I must have been locked in the bathroom for more than an hour because Peeta knocks on the door and says he needs to talk to me.

"Can I please come in, Katniss?" After telling him 'no' so many times, I'm surprised he asks again. I let him in anyway. He closes the door and locks it behind him, then sits down next to me on the floor.

"I just explained to the kids what happened. After you ran off in the Med Center, I talked with Finnick. We have permission to have the funeral in District 12. After that, they've allowed us a month grieving period, in which we're not required to return to 13. They want the kids to return here after the funeral. So, we'll have some alone time for a month. Mom and Salama will be accompanying them on the trip back here and will watch them until we get back."

"Why can't the kids stay with us?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'd rather they be with us, but Finnick apologized and said that's what he was told. He said he'd keep an eye on them and check up on them while we're gone."

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow morning. The kids will be returning here by tomorrow evening."

"We'll be able to call them?"

"Yes."

I sigh, disagreeing, but not having the will to argue, I say "Let's go."

"Before we leave." Peeta plants a kiss on cheek. "Now we can go."

* * *

Rye's funeral was deep in the woods of District 12. He was buried next to Haymitch's grave. It wasn't a long ceremony. I can't recall the details. None of us wants to talk, so we spend the rest of the day in silence. My mother and Salama board a hovercraft with the kids after dinner. No words are exchanged between us, only salty tears and hugs.

The sun is setting in the sky. Peeta is in another room painting, while I'm standing out on our balcony. Before I head back indoors, I repeat a gesture that was used at the funeral. I place my three middle fingers on my lips, then extend my hand out in the direction of the woods.

"I love you, Rye." I whisper.

I make my way over to my bed and attempt to fall asleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, I wake up to an empty half of the mattress. Peeta never came in here.

I find him awake in the guest room.

"Peeta? Aren't you lonely by yourself? Come to our room."

"Not tonight, Katniss. I'll see you in the morning."

I walk back to our room and spend the entire night alone. In fact, for the next week Peeta and I don't say one word. We steer clear of each other during the day and sleep in different rooms at night.

One night, when I know Peeta is asleep because I can hear his light snoring, I step onto the balcony. Closing my eyes, I climb on top the railing and allow my body to fall forward.

**The actual Rebellion will begin eventually, don't worry. I just had to get the story going and get some events in before it. It's still looking like this will be a long one (maybe around 30 chapters)**

**Please review. Thank you sooo much in advance :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Valentine's Day! Thank you all so very much for your reviews. :) This chapter is short, but I promise that the next one will be longer.**

Katniss POV

My body is pulled backwards and into the warm embrace of Peeta. Our tears constantly flow for more than five minutes. Somewhere in between, I start sobbing, so he holds me tighter and lets me rest my head on his chest.

When we're finished, we go back inside our room. I don't want Peeta to let me go, but I don't tell him that. He must be thinking the same thing because he comes up from behind me, sliding his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, Peeta."

"For what?" he questions. Honestly, I'm not even sure why I'm apologizing.

"Everything."

Peeta clears his throat. "Rye's death wasn't your fault. The Capitol killed him."

"Why can't the killing stop?"

"That's why we're constructing another Rebellion."

"I can't do it."

"Do what?"

I turn my head to look up at him, "Be their Mockingjay."

"You don't have to, Katniss. It's your choice."

"I know," I say, barely above a whisper.

Peeta takes my hand and twirls me around so that I'm facing him. "You are the strongest person I know, Katniss, but you can't be strong for everyone all the time. Every once in a while, you'll shatter into a million pieces, just to put it back together again. Stop trying to be strong for me and our kids. Be honest. Otherwise, this habit could kill you. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't catch you."

"Why were you over here? I made sure you were asleep."

"Every night since we came back, I've come in here to check on you. Make sure you didn't do anything extreme."

"I still haven't learned my lesson with that, have I?"

"One day, you won't have to worry about the Capitol taking your family away from you."

"One day.."

"Hey, I have an idea."

"What?"

Peeta motions me to follow him. He pulls out a book from a drawer. The book. We made this book together after the last Rebellion. Sort of a tribute to the tributes and other people we knew.

"We can make page for Rye." I whisper. Peeta smiles. That was his idea all along. He opens to a blank page, except it's not blank. About half of the page is a collage of pictures and drawings of Rye.

"You drew these?"

"It helped in the healing process."

"It's beautiful, Peeta."

"We can write the description together."

"Ryan Mellark. Five years old. The younger version of his father, Peeta. He always loved being around the bakery, so we nicknamed him Rye. His kindergarten teacher asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he said 'I want to be a baker. Just like Daddy.'" Just thinking about him and saying all that makes me tear up.

"Curious about everything and how things work. He was found a few times wearing my clothes. Rye was so young when he died, at the hands of the Capitol, but he will never be forgotten. We will always love him. Rest in peace, Rye Mellark." Peeta finishes for me and chokes while saying the last sentence.

By impulse, I lean in and kiss him. It lingers and turns into something beautiful. We are one tonight. Afterwards, Peeta and I are breathless.

The next morning, I wake up earlier than usual to get ready. I don't want to wake Peeta, but he senses me getting off the bed and asks,

"Where are you going, love?"

"To visit Rye. You can come along." I smile.

We decide that breakfast can wait until we return. Peeta takes my hand in his and we walk towards the meadow. The morning dew is covering the grass and there's a slight chill in the air. The sun is still rising and the birds are singing. I stop to pluck a few dozen dandelions along the way. We reach the fence and Peeta kisses the top of my head.

Walking deep into the forest, it takes about ten minutes to reach Rye's grave. One by one, Peeta and I gently place half of the dandelions on Rye's grave and the other half on Haymitch's. I can hear the mockingjays singing a tune and I decide to give them something new. Thinking back to the 74th Hunger Games, when Rue had died, I sing this lullaby, fighting to hold back the tears and memories it brings.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away  
__  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the wait. It took me a while to get this written because of writer's block**

**I would like to thank you all for your kind reviews and encouragement. :) I'm doing a lot better because of the amazing people (and reviewers of this story) in my life. **

**Enjoy and review. ;)**

Azia's POV

It's my fault that Rye died. If I had gotten him to the Med Center sooner, he'd still be here.

My thoughts are obscure and repetitive, always revolving back to my brother being dead. I don't put much effort into doing anything else but staying to myself. No matter what anyone does in attempt to cheer me up, it never works. I force a smile and lie. While in my heart and head, I feel empty. Lost. Hollow. Dreadful. Despicable. I can't stand to see myself in the mirror. My reflection only reveals the world of emotions that I do my best to hide from everyone else. Unfortunately, I can't hide from me.

My parents are back home in 12 for three more weeks and I'm stuck here. I feel foolish for this, but I have a longing for my parents' comfort. It won't come though, not until they return.

I've been threatened with detention and expulsion at school. I don't show up for training. Finnick convinced Mayor Coin that I'm worse off than my mother in grief. He told me I will have to repeat a year because of my repeated absences unless I can get all my studies done on my own. At first, I was hesitant to jump back into something I love so much, learning, but I gradually became able enough to complete my daily assignments. Now, I drown myself in my work because, really, what else is there to do?

"It's been one week and she still won't leave her room." I recognize the voice as Finnick's. Since we arrived in 13, Finnick and Asher have become good friends. Finnick has attempted to talk to me many times, but it never works. I do admire his consistency, though.

I hear him sigh as Asher suggests he try talking to me again. The sound of his footsteps gets louder until they stop outside my room. The bedroom doors don't have locks, except for our parents' room, so he knocks. I remain silent, but he comes in anyway.

"Finnick!" I throw a pillow at him.

One moment I'm in a extreme melancholy state and the next I'm lashing out with pillows. My emotions are a roller coaster, for sure.

"Woah," he catches it and places down on the dresser. "Try not to injure me, I'm just here to talk."

"If a girl throws something at you, I think that's a big hint for you to leave." I scowl.

"You Mellark girls and your scowls. Listen, you and I both know that you can't be mad at anyone for more than a few seconds."

"Maybe I changed."

"I doubt it."

I pull the covers over my head. I feel a weight plop down on my bed. I don't want to talk to Finnick. He should leave, but he's stubborn. I think he's immune to my tactics anyway.

"Azia, you can't hide from the world forever."

"I can try."

"You have to talk about him. Keeping everything bottled up inside won't do you any good. And stop blaming yourself for it."

Why must Finnick Odair be a wellspring of wise words? Plus, he's very handsome, but it doesn't hypnotize me.

"You wouldn't understand anyway." No one would.

"I could try to if you tell me."

"Never."

"Never say never, Azia."

"I don't want to talk about it, Finnick."

"Fine, I will leave you alone, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Of course you will."

"I'm serious. I will keep visiting you until you open up about it."

Without another word, he walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping that he won't return.

**3 weeks later**

Katniss' POV

Peeta and I are improving, not back to normal, but making progress. We are different than we were a month ago. We're stronger and closer. There are still times when the tears comes out of the blue, but Peeta is always there to hold me tight until the pain passes. I miss our kids so much and I'm glad I get to see them today. Calling them on the phone isn't the same as spending time with them. They are all we talked about the entire ride back to District 13.

As soon as we step off the hovercraft, we're greeted by Finnick.

"How are the kids?" Peeta asks.

"The first couple of weeks were hard on them, but they're getting better. They need their parents though, they seem so lost."

"Well, we have time to spend with them. Before we to attend war meetings"

"About that, the mayor would like to speak with Katniss today."

It's probably about my duties as the Mockingjay. Peeta and I had a long discussion about whether or not I should step down from that position. At first, I was more than willing to do so, but over time, I realized that somehow I'm important to the Rebellion being a success.

The reunion with our children is better than I imagined. After talking with them about how they're coping with Rye's passing, I felt closer to all of my kids and even Asher and Peeta bonded. Although I sense that Azia isn't doing any better since his death. I can tell in the way she fails to keep eye contact with anyone for more than a few seconds. I can see myself in my daughter and that hurts me more than anything. I don't talk much the entire time, Peeta is the one who's good with words.

Peeta has my hand in his the entire time, probably reading my mind because he squeezes my hand is reassurance every few minutes. I decide to stop being selfish and join in on the conversation, but that is when I notice Finnick looking around the cafeteria. He spots me and walks toward our table.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you guys, but you have a meeting with the Mayor." Finnick tells me.

After saying bye to the kids and kissing Peeta on the cheek, I follow Finnick down the vaguely familiar hallway.

The mayor is already in the conference room when I arrive. She glances at me and I walk over to her. Busy as always, she's looking over some status reports. Her eyes have dark circles under them and when she looks up at me, I see one thing. Despair. Being in a leadership position is a lonely thing. It's a lot of stress for just one person to handle, but the mayor never shows weakness, until now. Somehow, she must know what I'm thinking because her face instantly turns stern and rigid.

"Good afternoon, Mayor Coin," I say.

"Hello, Katniss," she smiles, "I hope the one month grieving period has given you time to heal."

"It has." I reply.

"Please take a seat, we have some matters to discuss." She pulls out a chair at the table and sits across from me. "I have good news and bad news. I'll start with the good news. Our insiders have informed us that the former President, Snow, is indeed dead. It appears that he died the day Hawthorne stepped into office."

"Do you know how Gale became president?"

"Snow had loyal followers, who held key positions during Paylor's term. Double agents. It wasn't too difficult for them to get him in there."

"Gale hated the Capitol. I don't understand why he would want to become President."

"No one is sure of that. My insiders have attempted to discover that, with no success. They only have theories."

"What kind of theories?" I ask.

"Hawthorne could have been brainwashed, threatened, beaten, or all three."

"Maybe something else too." I say.

"Well, the theories haven't been proven to be facts yet. Until then, we are continuing with our original plan: discharging units into the Districts. I am sending you, Peeta, and a few others to District 7 in six months" She looks at her watch, then back at me. "You will meet your team at training today."

I glance at the schedule tattooed on my arm. I'm late for training. "Don't worry, your instructor was informed that you would be late."

I'm glad that Finnick isn't present to escort me to training. I have a lot of things scrambled all over my head that I need to sort out.

If Peeta and I leave to District 7, what will happen to our children? Coin was withholding something from me that I can't figure out. I press the button on the elevator that takes me to the first level of District 13. I'm supposed to be in the weight room with my squad. I step out the elevator after tapping my fingers on the railing and avoid conversation with anyone. It takes five more minutes to get to the training area. The first person I see is Peeta, doing push ups. I'm about to go over to him when someone taps my shoulder. I don't have time to notice who is hugging me until after she pulls away.

"Katniss, I'm so glad that you and your family made it here okay."

I give her a formal salute, since she didn't give me the chance to do so before.

"Good afternoon. Lieutenant Montgomery."

**I realize that one of the lines in this chapter is from a certain *cough Justin Bieber movie. I didn't do that on purpose. No offense to any fans, but his music annoys me and I'm sick of seeing life sized cardboard Biebers at the mall. Lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I told you guys I wouldn't abandon the story, I just needed some time to recover from that breakup. Thank you so much for your encouraging words and lovely reviews that always make my day. :) I have some cliffhangers & plot twist up my sleeve that you will read about in the chapters to come. Some of you will love me for this chapter (that doesn't mean skip to the end then read the beginning)...enjoy :)**

Katniss's POV

Julie Montgomery. I haven't seen her in ages. When I worked at the hospital, she was my boss. After I gave birth to the twins and Peeta was well enough to return working at the bakery, I quit my job so that I could be with my kids. Besides, Haymitch never was the best babysitter and I didn't want to burden anyone with taking care of them.

"At ease, solider." She smiles. "It's been a while. How are you?"

"Good," I lie. "You just disappeared one day, you know."

"I was needed in 13 long before everyone else was."

"Interesting. I take it you're our squad leader."

"Yes." Her eyes scan the weight room and she says, "I'll gather them over here. Squad Seven! Line formation." I fall in line next to Peeta. I don't see any unfamiliar faces. There's Peeta, Beetee, Enobaria, Finnick Jr, and Azia.

Azia? This isn't possible. She is supposed to be safe in District 13, granted immunity from fighting in the war. I won't allow her to come with us to District 7. And...Asher. Where is he? If Azia was assigned onto a squad, then he must have been also. My thoughts are interrupted by Lt. Montgomery's speech.

"Welcome team. As you know, we will be traveling together to District 7 in six months. Our goal is to ignite a spark in the people of seven. They are already stirring, but we are adding gasoline to their spark by going there. We have the Mockingjay with us. Coin has given me direct orders to keep her safe at all costs. Her husband and one of their children are accompanying her. The mayor wanted the people to see them as a happy family. On another note, you will be assuming different personalities and will go by a pseudonym. You will need to hide your true identity, lest any Capitol officials or Peacekeepers in seven kill you on the spot. You will have jobs and homes to live in. Those are all the details I can release to you at this time. I expect all of you to be on time to training every day for the next six months. Any questions?" Silence. "Then you may resume weightlifting. Remember to mark on your logs what exercises you have done today."

I'm about to walk over to Peeta, when Lt. Montgomery calls me. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I can't disobey orders. I can tell you that Asher and Atarah were assigned to District 2. Coin didn't allow me to have a vote in choosing the squads." She turns around and goes over to the dumbbell section.

Apparently, Peeta is right behind me, so I run into him.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"It's okay," he answers. He looks at me quizzically, "you don't need to apologize, Katniss."

"We'll talk about everything later. Right now, let's just focus on training," I say. Then, Peeta's grins from ear to ear and I scowl at him.

Asher's POV

I'm going to be sent to District 2 with Rachel, Atarah, and some other soldiers. That makes two people I will have to look after. I bet that Azia got assigned to my parents' squad because why would Coin want to separate our family?

Today in training, we are learning the art of camouflage. Not just blending into your surroundings and remaining invisible, but we're watching a documentary titled "Life in District 2." Our squad leader informed us that we will need to look like the ordinary District 2 resident. Did I forget to mention that the Peacekeepers are trained there and it's the main weapons manufacturer for the Capitol?We'll just be your average factory workers at Hawthorne Industries. We are the most vulnerable of the squads since we will be residing in the District most faithful to the Capitol. One wrong word or action and our plan fails. No pressure whatsoever.

Rachel sits in the chair next to me, remaining calm throughout the entire documentary. At least, that's how she portrays herself. I've gotten to know the real Rachel Mason over the past month. She's not as hostile and bratty when you get to know her. She's cunning, smart, and beautiful. It didn't take long to figure out that she is tough on the outside because on the inside, she's like a scared little girl. She notices me staring at her and her expression softens. Quickly, she reverts back to emotionless. I remember the day when we were walking to lunch and she opened up to me. It's one of the few times I've seen her put her defenses down.

_ It's been two and a half weeks since Rye's death. Since my parents are miles away, I automatically became the father figure during their absence. It's not an easy task. There's times when one or more of my sisters will wake up screaming from nightmares and I have to comfort them. My parents call everyday to check up on us and when they ask how I'm holding up, I say good. Normally, I'm a very social person, but today I'd rather walk alone to the cafeteria. _

_ As I turn the corner, I see a guy trying to hit on some girl. I sense that something is wrong, so I wait it out. I can't make out who the two people are, but the guy doesn't look like he's up to any good. The girl attacks him, but he's stronger than her. But just by a little bit. She has a powerful punch for a skinny girl. I run up to the scene and kick the guy's Adam's apple. With whatever strength he has left, he runs off like a coward. _

_ "Mellark, I had the situation under control." None other than Rachel Mason._

_ "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Her chocolate brown hair is a tousled mess and her green eyes pierce my soul. She's obviously mad at me. _

_ "Well, next time let me fight my own battles and stay out of it. Just because we're friends doesn't mean that you have to defend me." She brushes the dust off her shoulder and puts her shoes back on her feet. _

_ "Fine..but if you thought you had everything under control-"_

_ "Mellark, are you trying to pick a fight with me? I can fight two guys in one day. Heck I could take on fifty in one day." I smirk and she pushes me against the wall._

_ "All by yourself?" I respond and switch the scenario. I quickly pin her against the wall, our breathing ragged and reduced to short, frantic pants. I keep her close enough to have a grip on her, but far enough not to hurt her. It doesn't work because she uppercuts me in the jaw and I stumble backwards. I shouldn't have made that sarcastic remark. _

_ "Leave me alone, okay?" For the first time, I see hurt in her eyes. The tough girl facade has been removed. _

_ "I'm sorry, Rachel. I was only trying to keep you from doing something stupid, like punching me." That worked out real well. I taste the raw blood in my mouth. I expect her to smirk, but she only takes a paper towel from a dispenser in the hallway and wets it with cold water. _

_ "Here, I'll go get you ice to help with the swelling." She disappears into a room near us. Soon enough she returns and stands against the wall. Slowly, she slides down and sits next to me. _

_ "Mellark?" she's looking at the wall._

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Do you ever feel like you can't be you?"_

_ "What do you mean?" I ask. _

_ "My mom is a victor. So are your parents. People see us and they think, 'Oh victors; kids! How adorable. They must be just like their parents' They don't see us for who we are. We are constantly living in our parent's shadow. No one gives us the time of day to leave a legacy of our own."_

_ I know exactly how she feels. "It's like an identity crisis. You aren't sure who you are because whenever someone hears your name, they think of your parents."_

_ "It doesn't make sense, I'm adopted and I still get treated like that."_

_ "I didn't know that."_

_ "Well, now you do," she replies. _

_ Our conversation is cut short by one of the security guards. We're supposed to be at lunch, not sitting in a hallway talking. _

_ "Do you want to sit with me and my sisters?"_

_ "Sure."_

_ "By the way, why was that jerk giving you a difficult time?"_

_ "He said I was hot."_

_ "Oh." _

I'm not sure what falling in love feels like. I've liked girls back home in twelve, but none of them made a lasting impression on me. Rachel is different than anyone I've ever met. She's tough, yet mysterious. Then there's her softer side that I haven't seen since that day. As she shifts in her seat, I watch her from the corner of my eye.

"Why are you smiling, Mellark?" she whispers, interrupting my thoughts. Honestly I didn't know that I was smiling in the first place. "Keep your lips closed or a bug will fly into your mouth."

I ignore her comment and begin planning out something in my head. It might be far fetched and I might as well be setting myself up for utter humiliation, but it's worth a try. I'm going to ask Rachel Mason out after our training session today.

**I have so much fun writing dialogue for Rachel. She has such a spunky personality. Oh, Asher..I actually feel bad for him (and he's my character) Well, I guess you'll find out if he asks her out and what her reply within the next..ten chapters or so. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have you guys seen the HG video where Peeta has a British accent? I was annoyed and ROFL at the same time..he's not supposed to be British. Go watch it **

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=09eQ5vEP_Ck&feature=player_embedded **

**Thanks Luxina for telling me about it, it made my day :)**

Azia's POV

Since Asher and I are twins, we have a sort of telepathic communication link. I'm not sure how it's possible, but we can pick up on what the other is thinking easily. About a year ago, Asher and I were talking about it.

_Father assigned Asher and I to gardening duty today. I don't mind it, but Asher is annoyed with it. I end up doing more than half of the work, watering the primroses and such. But it makes for quality brother/ sister time. _

"_So, as twins we have a dependable form of communication." I said._

"_And what would that be, Azia?" Asher asked. _

"_Telepathy. I can read your mind."_

"_What am I thinking now?" He makes a funny face and remains silent._

"_You're asking yourself if we really can read each others minds."_

"_Wrong."_

"_Then what?"_

"_I wasn't thinking anything." He laughs and I playfully punch his arm. _

"_Okay then, maybe we're aliens or something. I had to share mother's womb with you and babies always look funny when they're inside the mother."_

"_Then you're the alien, not me."_

"_Hey! I'm not."_

_ Our conversation continues and I'm getting nowhere with it. We walk back inside the house and Rye is pacing the living room with a green blanket wrapped around him and a cooking pot on his head. It's bigger than his head, so it almost covers his eyes. _

_ Asher and I exchange confused looks. _

_ "Hey, little dude. What are you doing?" Asher asks. _

_ "I'm an alien." He makes these hilarious beeping noises._

_ I raise my eyebrow. "Really? An alien?"_

_ "You are aliens. So am I." Rye smiles._

_ "Did you happen to hear our conversation, Rye?" I ask. He nods his head innocently. "Then can I ask you something? Are aliens super ticklish like a certain little boy I know?"_

_ "Let's get him." Asher says and we charge towards him, tickling Rye until our father comes into the sun room. He's leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face. Something tells me that he's not mad at us. If anything, he's happy seeing his children having fun. Still, we stop tickling him because his giggling is interfering with his breathing. _

If those were the better days, then it must be horrible now. I mean, when we lived in 12, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but we were a family. At least we were all together. Rye was still alive. Now, I'm going to be sent to District 7 with my mother, father, and some others while the rest of my siblings are either here in 13 or in another District. I don't like being separated from them because bad things usually happen when a family isn't together.

Speaking of bad things happening. Asher hasn't showed up in the cafeteria yet for dinner. Maybe he's running late. He has been spending more time with Rachel Mason lately. Everyone else is already at the table: mother, father, Atarah, Esther, and me.

"Hey Atarah, have you seen Asher?" I whisper.

"He told me that he was going to ask Rachel out after training."

"Really?" I'm kind of upset that he didn't tell me. Since I'm his twin sister, older than him by two minutes, I should be informed of these types of things.

"They make a cute couple." Atarah says.

"Yeah," I reply.

I glance up at the clock and notice my parents looking at me.

"Azia, where is Asher?" my father asks.

"Umm.." Well I don't know if Asher would want me to cover for him or spill out the truth. I wouldn't have had this problem if he told me beforehand instead of telling Atarah.

"He had to talk to his squad leader after training." Atarah answers, "we're on the same unit. District 2. Asher said he was sorry if he would be later for dinner."

It's my fault that my sister has to tell half a lie to cover for our brother. Really, it's Asher's fault for not being in the cafeteria on time. My parents seem distracted and disturbed by the fact that Asher and Atarah will be sent to District 2. They have a conversation amongst themselves, whispering the entire time. Father puts his arm around mother, who looks like she is about to cry. I'm starting to hate the Capitol more and more. They've taken so much from my family. It's not fair. My parents are great people, they don't deserve all this heartache. My thoughts are cut off by the sound of alarms

"Code Red. Code Red." The speakers above the alarms scream. Everyone is in a panic, stampeding to the cafeteria doors. Some people make it out before the think iron walls appear over the only exits. It's complete chaos. I grab Atarah and Esther's hands so they don't get lost.

"Azia! Azia! Wait!" Finnick is screaming for me, pushing his way through the crowd. "Where are your parents?"

"Behind us." I answer. "What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now, we need to get everyone to safety. Don't move." He goes off to find my parents and returns within a few seconds. "Follow me." He leads us to the kitchen.

"Why are we in here, Finnick?" Esther asks. Her beautiful blue eyes are wet with tears.

"I'm taking you guys somewhere that's safe." He's pushing a counter out the way to get to a wall.

"Where is Asher?" I ask. He doesn't answer, so I forcefully grab his arm. "_Where _is my brother?" My tone comes our angrier and louder than I expected. He presses some invisible buttons and the wall parts as a doorway appears into a pitch black hallway.

"Peeta, grab a few candles from the pantry. I have flashlights, but we'll need the candles as backup." My parents are in survival mode, this must be like the arena for them. Mother finds a pack of batteries and stuffs them in her pocket, while father holds onto the candles and lights them. We hurry into the hallway, the flashlights being our only source of light. The invisible door slams shut behind us. I run my fingers over it. No one would even know that there was a secret passageway here. My mother takes my hand and pulls me to catch up with the rest of them. I can barely see a spiraling stone staircase ahead of us, leading further underground. The architecture is amazing. I'm busy admiring the scenery when I hear explosions from the ground above us.

"Hurry up." Finnick rushes me and we run as fast as we can down the staircase as the walls start to collapse. I look behind us to see more darkness. We are definitely stuck down here.

Asher's POV

My big idea to ask Rachel out has failed. I didn't even get to ask her. I suggested that we sneak above ground and venture into the woods instead of going to lunch. Rachel started telling me about the different types of trees and how District 7 converts them to paper. I made a few jokes and she actually laughed. There was a hint of a blush on her face too. That's when the alarms went off. I saw the Capitol hovercrafts dropping bombs on thirteen. It's impossible. How could they have known our location? Thirteen is supposed to be 'hidden.'

"We need to get out of here," I say.

"And go where? We can't walk back into a war zone."

"Put as much distance between us and the hovercrafts as possible. Definitely find a water source. Make some weapons to hunt with for food."

"But most importantly..run." she says.

I'm not sure how far we have distanced ourselves from thirteen, but there is still thick smoke in the air.

"We aren't far enough. Those bombs will easily effect everything within a hundred mile radius. If we hadn't already been far in the forest when the Capitol attacked, we would have been blown to bits." I tell her. She just nods as we pause briefly to catch our breath and continue sprinting.

I inhale the smoke into my nostrils and it chokes my throat. Rachel and I are using all of our energy to run, but it's getting tiring. I keep thinking about my family and friends in thirteen. Are they okay?

Suddenly, Rachel flies forward and blood is dripping down her leg. Soon after, I feel a horrible stabbing pain on my side.

I hear footsteps coming closer to me.

"Sir, the boy is still alive," the peacekeeper says.

"Good, I want to see him for myself."

My vision is blurry, but I see a man in a suit kneel down next to me.

"Hello, son. I'm sorry for the bullet in your leg, but you're stubborn like your mother."

"Peeta Mellark is my father. Don't call me, son."

The man chuckles. "When we return home to the Capitol, we'll need to have a long talk." He glances over to Rachel, "does she mean anything to you?"

I gulp, knowing that whatever I say could jeopardize her life. "Yes."

"Bring the girl," he tells the Peacekeepers.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Well, son, I'm your father of course."

"No you're not, you're-" I pause when he puts he face close to mine_. _

_ "_President Gale Hawthorne," he finishes.

**I'm sorry if you thought I was joking about the "ten chapters" thing. One of my anonymous reviews gave me the idea for what will become of Asher..and now Rachel too. They will stay alive, don't worry, but they won't be the same. The war has officially begun, sooner than the Rebels had anticipated. As for Gale being Asher's father, you'll find out the details soon enough. Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but if you haven't read Love and War (the prequel to I am the Mockingjay) then you really should now. It'll only help you to understand what is going on in this story a little better. Again, thank you for your wonderful reviews. :) **

Katniss' POV

Being underground is always out of my comfort zone. Being evacuated underground because the District I was staying in is being destroyed is worse. Years ago I only had to keep Peeta safe. Now, I have three of my children to look after. We seem to be far enough under the surface to be safe from the bombs, but I'm worried about Asher. It sounds like Finnick knows where he is at, but why won't he tell us? We stop at a dead end and I hear Azia sigh.

"Beyond this wall is the 'safe harbor unit.' You will be in Sector 8, along with the other refuges."

Finnick types some numbers on a keyboard and the entrance dissolves. Literally. After we step into the large gymnasium like room, the hole rematerializes. I've never seen anything like it in my life.

I immediately notice the gigantic room we are in. Rows and rows of cots line up over half the area. The other half is separated from the sleeping area by an invisible wall. If you look really close at it, you can see it looks just like a force field. On the second half is a dining area and bathrooms.

Finnick leads us to Sector 8 and to our cots . "You will have to change your clothes immediately."

We aren't given time to speak. We're all probably in too much shock to say anything anyway. He escorts us to the bathrooms and I step into a shower. I let the warm water drench my skin and hair. After ten minutes, the water turns ice cold. I wrap a towel around my body and examine the clothes Finnick gave me. A simple black shirt with a v-neck, a thigh-length, black trench coat with a hood, a couple pairs of sock, dark combat boot, and gray cargo pants. When I reach into the plastic bag to make sure that's everything, I find a belt and undergarments. By the looks of it, it's a utility belt used for hiding weapons. I wonder if all the refugees are armed. After getting fully dressed, I brush my hair with my fingers and meet up with Peeta and some of our children. Our outfits are almost identical and remind me too much of what we wore in the Games.

"You guys are needed in an emergency war meeting." Finnick tells us.

"Okay, where?" I ask.

"In the corner all the way over there," he replies.

"Aren't the meetings supposed to be secretive?" Azia asks.

"That's why it's in a corner. You kids need to stay here, though."

Azia winces at Finnick's words. Then she scowls at him.

"Not by themselves, Finnick we can see the 'corner' from here. You don't need to walk us there. Please stay with the girls." Peeta instructs him. Then he motions for me to follow him.

As we walk through the area, I'm heartbroken. There's a young mother trying to calm her crying baby down, with no success. Little children are jumping on the cots because they're too innocent to understand what is really going on. Older children are either crying in groups or moping in solitude.

I see a woman with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes walk by us; she reminds me of Salama. My mother and her returned to District 12 after Peeta and I came back to thirteen. I did my best to get them to stay, but they wanted to go back. Now that the war has begun, I'm even more worried about them.

Finally, we arrive to the corner where the Mayor is.

"Mockingjay, I'm glad you made it here okay."

"Because of Finnick." I respond.

"Well, I assigned him to your family for a reason. Speaking of your family, your eldest son Asher-"

"Where is he?" Peeta bursts out in anger. He's gritting his teeth and I am doing my best to hold him back from punching the mayor.

"He and Rachel Mason are missing. The security guards caught them on camera sneaking above ground and into the forest."

"And?" I ask, still restraining Peeta.

"We think they're dead. There is no way that they could have survived the bombings."

"Then we should form a search party." I say.

"It's too soon to do something like that. For all we know, the Capitol has Peacekeepers waiting in the trees to attack anyone who goes above ground. The entire district is on high alert, we cannot risk any more lives because of two civilians."

"He's not dead." Azia appears out of nowhere. A soldier is about to take her back to our sector when Coin tells him to let her stay. "Ever since we were younger, Asher and I have been close. Whenever he got hurt, I knew and vice versa. I can't explain it, but I think it has something to do with being twins."

"Even if the girl is right, we cannot afford to send a rescue team out. We are already taking a risk by what I gathered you here for." Coin tells us, "I am sending you to your assigned districts today.

Asher's POV

I wake up in a pitch black cellar. My entire body is shaking. I have no clue where I'm at. I see someone move in the corner. I'm not alone.

"Asher?" her voice cracks as she breaks down into tears.

"Rachel, are you okay? What did they do to you?" I ask. Only the outline of her body is visible.

"Beat me and threatened to use tracker jacker venom.." her voice trails off. When I walk over to her, she moves away.

"At least let me be here for you." I say. As I sit down next to her, I can barely make out her swollen black eye.

"The Capitol isn't stupid. They put us in the same cell for a reason." She laughs and I take her hand, squeezing it gently. I don't know what else they did to her, but it couldn't have been good. They made Rachel Mason cry; I didn't think it was possible. Heck, I don't even know how long we've been in this cell. I just woke up a few minutes ago.

Suddenly, sunshine replaces the utter darkness and a group of Peacekeepers walk towards us. They don't say anything to us, but handcuff our hands behind our backs and walk us outside.

The President stands in front of us, "I hope the hovercraft ride wasn't too intolerable. Welcome to the Capitol." He smiles and I punch him in the face.

**After this chapter, things will get wayyyy more interesting. I didn't think this one was all that anyway. Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

***Warning: Some parts in this chapter are graphically violent.**

Asher's POV

I've lost count of how many days we've been in the Capitol. I haven't been outside since we arrived, but our stay has been everything but pleasant. The Peacekeepers make it their point to force Rachel and I to watch each other being tortured.

I watch in horror as they rip Rachel's clothes off her body and chain her to a wooden chair. They dunk in her in a pool filled with ice cold water. This happens ten times. Meanwhile, I'm restrained by shackles that pierce my skin every time I move. I hate the Capitol. I hate them for doing this to us. To my family.

The Peacekeepers are laughing. I want to lash out at them.

"One more time!" one of them says.

"Enough. The President's orders were to punish them, not kill them. Bring the boy." the head Peacekeeper says.

Rachel's skin is turning a light blue and her teeth are chattering. She can barely walk and when she stumbles, a Peacekeeper whips her. Rachel whimpers in agony because she doesn't have the will to scream. I reach down to help her, only to be stabbed by the shackles that hug my wrists and ankles. Another Peacekeeper shoves me forward, which digs it dig deeper into my skin. A man spits on my face, but I'm too weak to retaliate. Probably because we are fed only one meal a day. Moldy bread and one glass of water. I'm reminded of my father's bakery and how delicious his fresh rolls tasted.

"Boy, do you know why you're here?" a Capitol soldier interrupts my thoughts. He glares at me. "You will learn to show respect to your father. Every time you act out of line, the girl will be punished too."

I expect them to tie me to the same chair and dunk me into the pool like they did to Rachel. But they don't. They lay me down on a metal table, tying the ends of my shackles onto the legs of it. I shut my eyes, wishing I was dead when the volts shoot through my body. Words cannot describe the amount of pain that they have inflicted on me. I must be half-conscious when they decide that the punishment should stop. At least it wasn't as bad as when they forced Rachel and I to fight six wolf-mutts. That battle left me with a nasty gash on my arm and a sprained ankle.

"Get up!" a soldier demands. I can't. "Stupid, boy. Walk!" I fall backwards. My gaze meets that of the glossy sea green eyes. I have to get her back to District 13, even if I don't make it there alive.

Azia's POV

District 7. My new home. For the next few months, my family will be mother and father, Beetee, Enobaria, and Finnick. Supposedly, Beetee and Enobaria are my aunt and uncle, while Finnick is their adopted son. We all live in a tiny log cabin. Finnick, my father, and Uncle Beetee work as lumberjacks from sunrise to sunset, while my mother, Aunt Enobaria, and I have jobs at the paper manufacturing factory. From what I was told, Esther was left alone in District 13 and Atarah is in District 2 with her squad. Coin gave us strict orders not to get in contact with either of them.

Worst of all, no one knows where Asher and Rachel are. I know that Asher isn't dead, at least I hope he isn't. Losing another brother would devastate my family.

My mother and Aunt Enobaria have just started making dinner. We're having beef stew.

"Azia, why don't you go down to the fields and find the guys?" my mother asks.

"Acacia. It's my pseudonym." I remind my mother, "and yours is Cleo, Enobaria's Aunt Crystal, Finnick is Fredrick.." I laugh and continue, "father is Abner and Uncle Beetee is Philip. And we all have the same last name- Underwood."

"Good, I'm glad you remember." she replies. I have to admit that I've slipped a few times, accidentally calling someone by their real name. Good thing that only happened in private. Since then, my mother occasionally drills me about whose who. We didn't have any say in what our new names would be. Finnick, I mean Fredrick, has the most hilarious name ever.

As I'm walking towards the field, a boy around my age smiles at me. He's a bit sunburnt, has chocolate brown cropped hair, and a killer smile. I've seen him around town, but never paid much attention to him. He is good looking, I'll give him that much credit, but I'm more interested in substance rather than appearance.

"Hi, I'm Holt. Have I seen you before?" the boy reaches out his hand. I shake it.

"Yes. Around town, I suppose."

"Are you new to District 7?" he asks.

"Yes."  
"Where are you from?" He is asking too many questions.

"District 10," I lie.

"Really? That's cool."

"Yup."

"So, are you busy Saturday night?"

"Um.." Is he asking me out? I've been asked out many times before, but I always politely turned down the offers.

"I should have been more specific. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"You just met me."

"I know it seems rushed, but I feel like we have a connection."

"Mhm, a connection?"

"Yeah." he nods.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy on Saturday night."

"How about Sunday then?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have to check my schedule at the factory."

"Alright. Get back to me when you know."

"Okay, later." I smile. Why do I have to be so nice to people? I couldn't have just said no, could I? Of course not.

I brush off the random encounter and can see the guys in the field.

"Acacia, what are you doing out here?" Finnick (Frederick) yells.

"My mother sent me to here to kidnap you." I laugh.

He walks up to me and pulls me into a quick hug. The smell of wood and pine on him oddly comforts me. Finnick and I have finally become friends. Technically, for the purpose of the mission, we're supposed to be cousins. We can talk about anything and he's the only person who hears me out completely without scrutinizing me first. We're the best of friends and I wouldn't want it any other way.

" We should get going, then," he says.

"Okay, Frederick." I reply with a smirk.

"I didn't choose the name, Acacia." he replies, poking my side.

"Well I'd like you to know that I don't mind my name. Acacia, like the tree."

"Yes, but everyone else calls me Fred."

"Everyone but your best friend." We both smile and a thought runs through my head.

"So, Fred.." I begin, "have you ever had a girlfriend? A handsome fellow like you ought to have hoards of females who'd do anything to be with you." A part of me is teasing him, but the other genuinely wants to know.

"How old are you again, Acacia?" he asks.

"Sixteen and a half."

"I'll tell you when you're 18."

"That's not fair, Frederick." He stops in his tracks.

"You'll find out then." I can't help but notice that he looks a bit uneasy and maybe even a little pink.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, you have red bumps all over your arms, Finnick."

"Fred," he corrects me.

"Whatever. Come on, we have to get you home." I tell him.

I completely forgot about my father and Uncle Beetee (Philip). Luckily, they are about one hundred feet behind us, so they see when Finnick collapses.

"Daddy, Fre-" I run up to him, but when I look him in the eyes, I only see darkness. I've never seen my father like this. He's looking at me in a rage that isn't like him at all.

"Dad?"He clenches his teeth and Uncle Philip whispers.

"Tracker jacker venom."

**You know what I like a lot? Getting review alerts in my email for stories that I finished a while ago. Also, reviews on current fanfics are great too. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm starting to regret those made-up names because now I have to remember them all. Lol Anyways, thank you all sooo much for your supportive reviews :)**

Katniss' POV

Years of hunting have amplified my sense of hearing, therefore I can hear my daughter screaming from a distance. Enobaria (Crystal) gives me a worried look.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" she asks.

"Acacia. She's screaming." I rip off my apron and instruct Crystal to keep an eye on our dinner until I get back.

As I sprint to the scene, I immediately notice a few things. Finnick (Frederick) is laying on the ground unconscious. And Beetee (Philip) is trying to knock Peeta (Abner) out because he is choking Azia (Acacia). There's only one possibility that this is happening, but it doesn't make sense. Peeta hasn't had a tracker jacker attack in years. Ever since he was diagnosed with leukemia, the attacks lessened. Then, when he received the cure, they were rid of completely.

"Peeta, let her go," I yell.

One thing that I appreciate about District 7 is that the cabins are quite a distance from each other. It's just like the forest in twelve. The only place where you'll find a lot of people is in the "Center," the District 7 equivalent to the "Square." So, it's very likely that no one can hear the racket we're all making.

"Peeta. That's our daughter, not me. She's not Katniss." Using "Abner" is not going to work on him. I recognize the look in his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes have been replaced by a black film. Peeta's muscles are tensed, squeezing her throat.

"Yes she is. She's the Capitol mutt who tried to kill me. Just because she dyed her hair blond doesn't mean I don't know who she is. Those gray eyes and her braid give her away."

"No, she just looks a little like me, that's all."

I'm getting nowhere with this. Peeta isn't going to believe me because his "shiny" memories are mostly of when I was around Azia's (Acacia) age, except for the fact that she has his ashy and wavy blonde hair. Unfortunately, besides that difference Azia, looks strikingly similar to me.

"Beetee, go ahead and do it." Beetee knocks Peeta out and Azia falls back into my arms. She's gasping for breath and her eyes are fluttering.

"It's okay, honey." I comfort her. The red marks where Peeta's fingers were are visible on her neck.

"Beetee, get Peeta and let's get back to the cabin. We don't need anyone finding us out here."

"What about Finnick?" I forgot about him. He's breaking out with a horrible rash. It looks familiar, poison ivy.

"Um." I don't know what to do. "Just stay here, then. I'll carry Azia back. Don't go anywhere, unless it's to hide from people."

"Katniss, you're more motherly than you used to be. You treat everyone like they're your own kids." Beetee laughs. I just scowl at him and head towards the house.

Enobaria is standing in the window, bewildered. She opens the door and I lay Azia down on her bed.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Peeta had a tracker jacker attack and mistook Azia for me. It's unusual, though. He hasn't had one in a long time."

"How long?"

"Over sixteen years," I reply.

"That is strange." she observes Azia. "She looks like she'll be fine. Might be bruised and have a headache, but she's not seriously injured."

"Since when did you become a healer?"

"I'm not. It's obvious," she replies.

"Anyway, I have to go help Beetee with two unconscious family members."

"What?" I hear Enobaria say as I walk out the door.

Thinking back to my mother, I remember that there's a special plant that will help Finnick. If I remember correctly, it will stop the itching and reduce the redness. Then again, poison ivy doesn't usually make a person pass out. I decide to look over him again before gathering any plants. Beetee is keeping watch over the guys in the clearing. If anyone were to walk by, they're in plain sight.

"Philip, do you know if Finnick is allergic to anything?"

"Only Annie would know."

"She's in District 12 with her squad," I sigh.

"Coin gave us orders not to get in contact with our members in other districts. The Capitol controls the airwaves. They could overhear you if you call Annie."

"She has been through too much, Philip. She already lost her husband, I don't want her to lose her son too."

"Fine, but make it quick." Beetee hands me a walkie-talkie.

I press a button and say, "Annie Odair." The walkie-talkie beeps and says "Contacting. Please wait."

It doesn't take too long. "Hello?" Annie whispers.

"Annie? It's me, Katniss. I just need to know one thing. Is Finnick allergic to anything?"

"Dairy and bee stings."

"Okay, thanks." I cut the line off.

"You are going to make her worried sick about Fred," Beetee says.

"I had to make it quick. I'll get Abner, you get Fred. We need to get him to the cabin ASAP. We have the injection that he needs in the medic kit."

Easier said than done. Dragging my unconscious husband over half a mile isn't exactly the same as carrying my skinny daughter, who weighs only a little bit over one hundred pounds..

Anyway, Beetee and I get them there. After I put Peeta down, I rush to the closest, where the medic kit is. I find the injection that Finnick needs.

**Four Hours Later**

All we can do is wait. Wait for Azia, Peeta, and Finnick to wake up. I don't know how I'm going to explain why Peeta attacked Azia. We told her about the Capitol torturing Peeta and that sometimes he would think that I was a mutt. But she never saw him have an attack.

"Mom?" she whispers.

"You're awake." I smile at her and brush her hair back with my hand.

"My head hurts really bad."

"I'll give you some painkiller and a glass of water." I help her sit up and give her the medicine.

"Why did dad try to kill me? Did it have to do with the Capitol because I remember that you told me about it a long time ago."

"It did, I'm sorry."

"It's not you're fault. And it's not his."

"You look a lot like me when I was your age. He didn't know."

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine."

Sure she's fine, but I can't trust Peeta to be around her anymore.

"Finnick's allergic to bee stings. He woke up a while ago, but he's taking a shower now."

"He's okay?"

"We injected him just in time."

"But what about dad?" she asks.

"I'll check up on him now."

Walking over to our bed, I can see his body shaking.

"Peeta, love. Are you awake?" I ask. He doesn't answer, so I gently turn his head to face me. Tears are pouring down his face.

"I almost killed our daughter. I'm a monster." He says with a trembling voice.

"You just had one of your episodes, Azia is okay. I'm worried about you, though."

I place my hand on his forehead, only to feel the burning heat emitting from his skin. This is the third time he's had a fever since we've been here.

"You're so hot, Peeta."

"Finally admitting it?" he chuckles.

"I meant your temperature."

I glance over the bathroom door. Finnick came out the shower already and is talking to Azia. "Come on, you have to take a shower." He looks too weak to get up on his own, so I help him into the bathroom. Closing the door behind us, I tell him,"You've been getting fevers a lot lately."

"It's nothing abnormal," he says as I help him take off his clothes, but when I start to pull down his pants, it's deja vu. His thigh is completely swollen where his real leg meets the prosthetic one.

"Change of plans," I tell him. "I'm getting you to the hospital now."

Asher's POV

Spending most of our time in a cell doesn't exactly make my stay in the Capitol luxurious. Rachel has been struggling with hypothermia for the past week. I've never seen a person so close to death before. I don't want to lose her. All these days or weeks of imprisonment have brought us closer.

She's asleep now, her head on my lap. My beautiful Rachel looks so serene and lovely. Behind the scars and wounds is the girl I've fallen in love with. Only, she doesn't know about that yet. For once, I don't mind being in this cell because Rachel is with me.

"Son," someone says. The only person who addresses me that way is the President, who is crazy enough to claim he's my father. I don't answer him. "Still stubborn, I see." A group of Peacekeepers appear behind him. "Don't worry, they are going to take the girl to the medical wing. We wouldn't want her to die before her time. Besides, you and I need to talk."

Instinctively, I wrap my arms protectively around Rachel, but they snatch her away anyway.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up, Asher," the President says. I follow him with a limp, struggling to breathe right. With each step I take, I remind myself: _Left foot out. Right foot. Left. Right._ _Remember to breathe. Breathe. _Walking has become increasingly impossible after the torture they've put me through. The President leads me to a large room that looks like a closet. There's clothes on racks and lines of shoes everywhere.

"Effie?" he calls.

"I'm here, President Hawthorne." A woman with a pink wig and wild eyes replies.

"Effie here is my personal assistant." he tells me, then looks at her, "have them clean the boy up and make him presentable. Have my doctor address his injuries and the prep team dress him. Bring him to the dining room in two hours."

She stares at me, "You're his son?"

"No." I reply.

"Well that is what he told me. You do look like him, except for the blue eyes."

"He isn't my father, I'm the son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark. You knew my parents."

I remember them telling me about Effie Trinket a long time ago, but I think I shocked her because she gasps, then faints.

"Effie?" no reply. "Great, I think I just killed Effie Trinket."

**She's not really dead, don't worry. I just had to end the chapter there. **

**I went back and read the last chapter of Love and War. I couldn't change that I made Asher have dark hair & blue eyes and Azia have blonde hair & gray eyes. So, I have to work around that, but I have a good reason as to why Asher has blue eyes _if_ Gale is really his father. Since Katniss would be his mother, her mother and sister had blue eyes. Although it wouldn't be likely that Asher ended up with blue eyes, it's definitely not impossible. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I have very observant readers. Thank you for reading :) I always enjoy RiverBreeze's reviews, but I can never reply because it's anonymous. And everyone who isn't RiverBreeze, I equally enjoy your reviews. I'm really into this story, even more than I was in Love and War. Just so you know, these next couple of chapters will clear a few things up that you may not understand. Something random..why do I have the urge to spell "gray" with an "e" instead of "a." **

**Also, I know that their real names are being used at the hospital. They don't really have an option to use the other names because Peeta needs accurate medical care. I mean, how would Katniss explain "Abner got a nasty stabbing in the leg and oh yeah, he was just walking to work one day and ran into a force field")  
**

***the flashback isn't mine, it's from the Hunger Games pages 300-302. So yes, the words belong to Suzanne Collins, but the punctuation marks belong to the English language.***

Katniss' POV

I hate those times when you have a gut feeling that something is horribly wrong and you try to convince yourself that it's not that, but inwardly you already know that gut feeling is correct. That's how I felt when I saw Peeta's leg. It reminded me too much of why he has a prosthetic leg in the first place. Instead of dwelling on that moment, when I found Peeta nearly dead, camouflaged in the mud, I recall one of our happier conversations in the cave.

_"Peeta," I say lightly. "You said at the interview you'd had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?"_

_ "Oh, let's see. I guess the first day of school. We were five. You had on a red plaid dress and your hair...it was in two braids instead of one. My father pointed you out when we were waiting to line up," Peeta says._

_ "Your father? Why?" I ask. _

_ "He said, 'See that little girl? I wanted to marry her mother, but she ran off with a coal miner," Peeta says._

_ "What? You're making that up!" I exclaim._

_ "No, true story," Peeta says. "And I said, 'A coal miner? Why did she want a coal miner if she __could've had you?' And he said, 'Because when he sings...even the birds stop to listen.'"_

_ "That's true. They do, I mean they did," I say. I'm stunned and surprisingly moved, thinking of the baker telling this to Peeta. It strikes me that my own reluctance to sing, my own dismissal of music might not really be that I think it's a waste of time. It might be because it reminds me too much of my father._

_ "So that day, in music assembly, the teacher asked who knew the valley song. Your hand shot right up in the air. She stood you up on a stool and had you sing it for us. And I swear, every bird outside the windows fell silent," Peeta says._

_ "Oh, please," I say, laughing._

_ "No, it happened. And right when your song ended, I knew -just like your mother- I was a goner," Peeta says. "Then, for the next eleven years, I tried to work up the nerve to talk to you."_

_ "Without success." I add._

_ "Without success. So, in a way, my name being drawn in the reaping was a real piece of luck," says Peeta._

_ For a moment, I'm almost foolishly happy and then confusion sweeps over me. Because we're supposed to be making up this stuff, playing at being in love, not actually being in love. But Peeta's story has a ring of truth to ti. That part about my father and the birds. And I did sing the first day of school, although I don't remember the song. And that red plaid dress...there was one, and hand-me-down to Prim that got washed to rags after my father's death. _

_ It would explain another thing to. Why Peeta took a beating to give the the bread on that awful hollow day. So, if those details are true...could it all be true?_

_ "You have a...remarkable memory," I say haltingly._

_ "I remember everything about you," says Peeta, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You're the one who wasn't paying attention."_

_ "I am now," I say._

_ "Well. I don't have much competition here," he says._

_ I want to draw away, to close those shutters again, but I know I can't. It's as if I can hear Haymitch whispering in my ear, "Say it! Say it!"_

_ I swallow hard and get the words out. "You don't have much competition anywhere." And this time, it's me who leans in. _

We were so much younger then. Just some teenagers from District 12 thrown into a arena with other teenagers to fight to the death. A merchant boy and a Seam girl. Star-crossed lovers. A role that Peeta didn't have to act out, but one that I did. Well, at first. In time, Peeta grew on me, in my heart until he became my dandelion in the spring, the person I could not survive without. Peeta became my first boyfriend and my husband. He's the one who fathered our five children. Not Gale. I don't doubt that Peeta loves me and that I love him.

Now, my other half is being pricked and examined by doctors in a District 7 hospital, far away from our home in twelve. We are yet to live a normal life. I wonder if we ever will.

I squeeze his hand, reassuring him that everything is going to be alright, although I know it's not. Rye is dead. Asher is...possibly dead. And Peeta is here.

"Stay with me," Peeta says as the doctor wheels him off to another examination room.

"Always," I reply, following them.

We stroll down the hallway, go up an elevator, and walk a few more steps to the room. The doctor says that Peeta will need to stay overnight so that they can run some more tests. Also, he wants to discuss Peeta's medical history.

Let's see...the obvious leg wound in the 74th Hunger Games, walking straight into a force field in the Quarter Quell, being a prisoner in the Capitol, hijacked, and had leukemia. I think that's everything, the major injuries at least.

"Mrs. Mellark," the doctor begins after I disclose Peeta's list of past injuries and sickness, "was your husband administered the leukemia cure?"

"Yes." Gale was the person who informed me about it. Suddenly, that doesn't sound right in my head. Gale was the one who convinced me to get the cure into Peeta, even if he was still unconscious.

"I see. Well, the trial patients who received that same cure have been found to have certain side effects down the line."

"Side effects? No one told us about that." I ask. Now Peeta is the one squeezing my hand.

"Similar symptoms of the leukemia. A weakened immune system, prone to infection, high fevers, shortness of breath, fatigue, and in Peeta's case, trigger the tracker jacker venom in his bloodstream."

This is too much for me to take. Peeta speaks for me as I sit down, "Is the cancer back?"

"No, just the complications I previously mentioned. I am coming up with a course of action with a few District 12 doctors. So far, we have agreed upon replacing your prosthetic leg and prescribing you medicines to ease the symptoms."

"When do you plan on replacing my leg?"

He glances at his watch, "In an hour."

**JemiDemigodsareHot22, FourNoteMelody and the others who PM'd me about Peeta having complications from the leukemia cure. Thank you for your ideas. When more than two readers/ reviewers suggest the same idea, I can't help but use you it. Thanks so much :)**

**Did you guys get the paradox? I hope you did. It was about Katniss saying that Peeta fathered all of her children, not Gale. (you'll find out more about Asher/ Gale in the chapters to come) I did that on purpose. :) Reviews are wonderful and always welcomed by readers. *heart**


	14. Chapter 14

**I have the most amazing readers/ reviewers ever. Thank you so much :) This chapter has quite a bit of information in it, but I'm purposely withholding Gale's personal stuff (like how he became President and why he's acting so OOC compared to Suzanne Collins' Gale) for the end of the story. Don't worry, it's not near the end either. Enjoy Chapter 14 :)**

Asher's POV

Looking at myself in the mirror, I actually look semi normal. The makeup covers the dark circles under my eyes, masking the sleepless nights, but nothing can hide the weight I've lost. I had to go through wound recovery, waxing, two baths, makeup, and wardrobe. They must have some pretty high standards for dinner with the President.

"We should get going. President Hawthorne is expecting you in ten minutes, better if we're early," says Effie. After the initial shock of the revelation that I'm the son of Katniss and Peeta Mellark, she brushed it off like it was nothing. I tried asking her questions about her relationship to my parents, but she always changed the subject. Yet I've caught her staring at me more than once in these past couple of hours.

She rushes me off to the dining area. "Effie, why can't you tell me anything about my parents?"

"Be on your best behavior for your father, Asher. Don't put your elbows on the table, be polite, and show respect." She changes the subject again. I don't have time to argue because she pushes open a hand-crafted wood door.

"Son, I'm glad you are punctual. Thank you, Effie," President Hawthorne says. I'm sick of him calling me son.

"Where is Rachel?" I ask as anger swells up within me.

Effie whispers, "Polite and respectful."

"Take a seat, we have a full course meal to enjoy," he amusingly says with a smile. I don't appreciate his humor at the moment, but I sit down anyway. "I hope you will be content with the menu for tonight. The appetizers will be calamari and stuffed mushrooms, personal favorites of mine from District 4."

A chef with a white coat and hat places the appetizers before me. "I've never had this before. You sure it's not poisoned?" I ask.

"Why would I poison my own son?"

Gee, I wonder. Just like you had your "own son" beaten and almost killed. Of course, he wouldn't want to poison me. That would be too boring. I stare at the food for a solid five minutes, anxious to eat it because I haven't had real food since I arrived. At the same time, I don't trust the President. "Asher, you can eat it. Don't worry." I finally give in. I feel normal after finishing the appetizers.

"Why did you bring me here?" I demand.

"Watch your tongue, Asher. You're too much like your mother."

This is useless, but I get an idea. I can hear Effie's voice in my head "Polite and respectful." Maybe she was helping me out, giving me advice. So, in a friendlier voice I reply, "You must have a reason for requesting my presence here. As your son, it's only fair that I know." Two can play at this game. Although I struggle to let that sentence come out of my mouth and now it seems like it's just lingering in the air, but this about survival. I have to keep Rachel safe.

"Well, I see you're capable of being calm and not so hostile. Since you asked, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you know. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You must be wondering how I'm your father. This is a story that you're mother hasn't told you, I'm sure."

"She told me that you used to be hunting partners and best friends, but after your bomb kill her sister, she could never look at you the same. Then, you showed up a few years after the war and ruined her life. But she could never hate you, just an extreme dislike at the mention of your name."

"Is that what she told you? I see she hasn't changed much."

"Then what is your side of the story?" I ask, knowing I don't trust him.

"It was the anniversary of the Rebellion. I hadn't seen your mother in four years, but I had thought about her every single day. In that time, I became a successful businessman and entrepreneur. CEO of Hawthorne Industries. When the anniversary came around, I knew it was my chance to woo your mother. To my dismay, my dreams of a life of happiness with her were crushed. Then, fate allowed me one last chance to make her mine. An accident occurred soon after the Rebellion anniversary that caused Peeta to be in a coma for two weeks. In that time, your mother and I grew very close. She was able to escape her grief and love again. We were thrilled about a new life together, but then Peeta woke up from the coma. Alive and well. He even was willing to take the cure for his leukemia," he pauses to take a sip of the strong drink in his glass, "That's when your mother broke my heart again. To this day, she doesn't know that I've protected your family. Ignoring my own pain to keep her loved ones safe. Eventually, word came around that she was pregnant with twins. It must have seemed immoral for her not to tell you that the test results showed that I'm your father."

"What about my sister?"

"Azia Zinnia Mellark, correct?" I nod my head. "Her results came back negative. She is the offspring of Peeta and Katniss, while you are of Katniss and myself."

"Is that even possible?"

"With the technology advances we have in our precious nation of Panem, anything is possible, Asher."

His story is off. Azia and I cannot be twins, yet have different fathers. I put my spoon back into the bowl of lamb stew and try to put the pieces together in my head. Meanwhile, a Peacekeeper appears in front of me and is the last thing I see before I black out.

Katniss' POV

I've been in the waiting room for an hour. Peeta's emergency surgery should be over by now and the doctor should be here soon to tell me the outcome. I should be glad that I got him here before the infection got worse, but an uneasy feeling overpowers me.

"Mrs. Mellark?" I recognize the doctor as the one who performed Peeta's leg replacement. "Everything went well. Mr. Mellark is still groggy and under the influence of the morphling, but you may visit him."

"Thank you so much." I say and he leads me to Peeta's hospital room.

"He will need to remain in the hospital for a week, then he will be required to go through physical therapy. As you can see," he pulls the sheet off of Peeta's leg. "the new one is a major improvement. This one looks more realistic than the previous silver one."

It's amazing. You can't even tell that the leg is fake. "How did you do that?"

"We took a few of his healthy skin cells, kept them in a petri dish, let the cells multiply, and grafted the new skin over the prosthetic leg. I'll leave you two alone, though."

"Thank you again."

"No problem."

I run my fingers gently over Peeta's new leg and I'm surprised that if feels so real. I wonder what he'll think when he wakes up. Since he probably won't be awake for a while, I lay down on the sofa next to the window, hoping I'll get a quick nap.

Coin is probably disappointed in us for not causing an uprising in Seven yet, but that is going to have to wait. The doctor is on the Rebels side, so I don't have to worry about him ruining our cover. Actually, in talking with other residents and co workers at the factory, the only ones who are for the Capitol are the Peacekeepers, but even among them there are seeds of discontent with President Hawthorne.

My hopes of a nap are over when a nurse walks in. She calls my name and I open my eyes. It's my mother.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the shortest chapter of the entire story. I'm sorry for the lack of lengthiness, but I needed to end the chapter where I did. I planned on adding this onto the last chapter, but I decided against it. I hope you guys like it anyway.**

Katniss POV

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask, still surprised that she's here. She doesn't look as young as she used to. Her blond hair has streaks of gray and wrinkles have formed around her beautiful blue eyes. Nevertheless, her strength and love are visible in the way she smiles. My mother has been through too much in her lifetime, but I don't look at her through rose colored lenses anymore. Maybe it's because I am now a mother, myself.

"We have to talk, but not around Peeta. It's unlikely that he'll wake up soon, but I'd like to discuss this with alone," she says. It's hard to read the look on her face, whether it's good news or bad, but I follow her to the hospital cafeteria. Throughout the entire way there, we fill each other in on the past few months, but we get to our destination too soon.

In all honesty, I don't have much of an appetite, but my mother picks up a small tuna wrap from the salad bar and hands it to me. Then, she asks for lamb stew and hot chocolate. I guess I will be eating, for my mother's sake. We take a seat out in the courtyard on a bench next to a medium-sized pond with flowers surrounding it. One particular plant catches my eye, _Sagittaria, _also less commonly known as the plant I was named after, Katniss. I remember when my father told me that as long as I could find myself, I would never starve. Apparently, as long as my mother's around, I can't starve either.

"How is Salama?" I ask.

"She's doing well handling the bakery in District 12. Also, engaged to a wonderful man."

"Engaged? To who?" Salama is the closest thing I have to a sister since Prim is gone, hence a part of me is jealous that she will be getting married.

"The carpenter's son. He has a good heart and he loves Salama well."

"I'm happy for her. Have they set a date for the wedding?"

"Not yet, I'm just glad that we have some sort of normalcy with another war currently going on."

"The attacks on Thirteen were just the start. Coin deported us the same day. It was a risky move, but she said it needed to be done"

"Let's not discuss the war here," my mother requests. Now, I can read the expression on her face and it's making me jumpy. Something's going on and it's most likely not good.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"I'm fine, Katniss. I just have some...interesting news for you." I don't know what to say, so she continues, "When you found out that you were pregnant, the doctor took a sample of the amniotic fluid to determine the child's biological father. Then a short time later, the ultrasound revealed that you were carrying twins. I did some research and eavesdropping to find out that the doctor was wrong or at least lying. Originally, you were only pregnant with Azia. Around that time you were injected with Gale's fluids. My belief is that when he violated you, he did the task himself. It's only a theory. Either way, this has never happened before and it's left everyone who knows about it puzzled, but the test results tell it all. Your twins have different fathers."

**As you can see, we have two different accounts of Katniss' twins having different fathers. The reasons are different, but the outcome is the same. Asher is Gale and Katniss' child and Azia is Peeta and Katniss'. Peeta won't love Asher any less, don't worry, but this is a bit startling. Also, for those of you who read Love and War already, you know that the OOC Gale is a compulsive liar. (Like I mentioned before, his OOC-ness will be explained later on) Now..review :) please? **


	16. Chapter 16

**I just realized that I've made my own nickname for the Gale in my story- OOC Gale. I can't say anymore about that because I might give something away prematurely, but I hope this chapter will preoccupy you with some other characters. :)**

***Tip of Advice. If you want to improve your writing, read good stories. Be a critic of your own works and improve your weaknesses, yet strengthening your strengths. (Not everyone who gets a book published is a good author, just saying.) Immersing yourself in highly praised literature gives you a tangible model of how to write your own stories. :)**

Azia's POV

A gentle breeze shifts through the foliage as the sun's rays light up the forest. Birds of different sizes and colors sing a beautiful harmonious tune. I can't forget the pestilence of insect's buzzing around. The scent of flowers makes it's way into my nostrils, bringing pleasant memories to my mind. It's spring in District 7, so I only need a light jacket. From the corner of my eye, I see something stir by a small shrub. By the snapping sound I hear, it's a squirrel eating lunch. Moving ever so lightly as if my body is a feather, I take my stance. With my bow raised, I release an arrow. It flies fiercely to my target, piercing the squirrel's eye. As I examine my prey, I take notice of a snare about two feet away. Whoever set it up isn't an amateur. My silent question is answered soon enough when I hear footsteps approaching.

"Watch it, I just set that snare up this morning," the hunter says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it there," I reply. I look up at the person and regret being here. I've been trying to avoid him since the first time he talked to me.

"Acacia?" he questions.

"The one and only. Hello Holt, I didn't know you hunted," I reply, attempting to be civil. Really, I'd like to release an arrow in his direction.

"I could say the same," he has a ridiculous smile on his face as if fate brought us together at this precise moment.

"I heard your father is in the hospital. I'm sorry."

"Yes, he's fine. The doctors just want to keep an eye on him."

"I hope they release him soon," he takes a step closer to me, " A beautiful young lady like yourself shouldn't be wandering around the woods by herself." Why am I blushing? He just insulted me.

"Wandering implies that I don't have a purpose for being here. I'm hunting. The most dangerous thing in these woods would probably be you."

Holt chuckles, "You aren't very friendly, are you?"

"Not to strangers who make a habit of stalking me."

"I only asked you out once, Acacia. That's not a crime." In my head, it is.

"Fine, what do you want, Holt?"

"We can be hunting partners," he suggests. His idea cause two different reactions in me. First, I want to puke. Second, I know that good hunting partners are difficult to find and I shouldn't refuse his offer. Although I don't know if I'll be able to handle his ego and witty comments.

"I accept your offer," I say reaching out my hand to his.

We continue hunting together for a few more hours. Well, we talked more than we hunted. Holt isn't too bad, I could picture myself being good friends with him. As far as going out with, that's a different story. It's a Sunday, so I invite him over for dinner. With our kills in our sacks, we head towards my house. As soon as I open the door, I see my mother and Frederick talking. Their conversation stops at the sight of us and I think Frederick gets a little tense.

"We have a guest. Mother and Fred, this is Holt. Holt, Mrs. Underwood and Fred."

"Bringing boys home, I see," Frederick teases.

"At least I didn't introduce him to you as Frederick," I say. He forces a laugh, but I'm no stranger to his emotions. A flicker of hurt is in his emerald green eyes. I'm not sure why. Maybe he's being protective of me or something.

"Is he related to you?" Holt whispers.

"He's my cousin."

"Okay, good," he replies with a grin.

There's an awkward silence between Finnick and I the entire time. He strikes up a conversation with Holt, if you consider probing someone with questions of motives a conversation. My mother calls me into the kitchen area to help her with the food, but the moment I'm with her, I get the feeling that's not her only reason for calling me.

"How did you meet him?" she asks bluntly.

"Way to be subtle, mom. I met him a few weeks ago and ignored him until today. I was hunting late this morning and he happened to be watching his snares. Long story short, I don't like him. We're only friends and hunting partners." I regret those last words because my mom seems to be in another world right now. Last night, she revealed that Asher is my half brother. His father is President Hawthorne, not Peeta. No doubt she is thinking back to better times when the President was just Gale Hawthorne, my mom's best friend, not a complete jerk who deserves to die. So I apologize, "I'm sorry."

"We can't change the past Acacia. Neither can we control the future, but we can make the best of the present. I trust your judgment, honey Now, let's get that squirrel gutted and in the oven."

I don't get to spend much time talking to Holt alone because of Finnick and my mom. At least Aunt Crystal and Uncle Beetee are on a date in the "Center," so they won't be back for a while. Yet sometimes I forget the true purpose of our presence in District 7. It easily slips my memory like grains of sand that I'm not really Acacia Underwood. I'm Azia Zinnia Mellark. We are here to start a Rebellion, not get attached to people, but Holt seems like a good person and I sort of care about him. Hearing him open up about his family and life have changed my perspective. But when he begins getting into the gritty details, I want to walk out.

"...My father is a Peacekeeper..." I zoned out of the entire conversation only to overhear that part. "but..he hates the Capitol." Now that's more like it. This is our chance to turn the spark into a wildfire.

Asher's POV

I've been promoted from a jail cell to a small room. It's about the size of a utility closet with the only furnishings being a mattress, dresser, and a lamp. I haven't seen Rachel since the day President Hawthorne revealed his "big news", which worries me. Being left in complete solitude is enough to make a person insane, but not knowing if she is okay claws at my heart.

Someone knocks on my door, "May I enter?" a voice lightly asks.

"Yes."

The small figure turns the door knob and I pull her into an embrace before she can even step into the room.

"Asher, if you squeeze my any tighter, you're going to bruise my ribcage," Rachel says. Now, this is the girl I fell in love with. I let go of her and stare into her eyes. It's an awkward moment, but she does something I don't expect. Something that has only occurred in my dreams. She slightly tilts her head, moves toward me, and presses her lips against mine.

**You guys have been begging for them to kiss..so there you go. An explanation as to why she kissed him will be in the next chapter. I warn you, though. If you've read my stories for any amount of time, you know that just like the Gamemakers, when things are going pleasant and calm, I like to stir things up. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm writing backwards today. I finished Chapter 18 first and came back to this one. I have my reasons though. A plot twist, maybe? Tell me what you think. Review :)**

Asher's POV

Rachel Mason just kissed me. I think you're supposed to close your eyes, but I was in so much shock that they stayed wide open. As she pulls away, I long for her to be close again.

"How was it?" she whispers, her face just inches away from mine. I reply by kissing her back. It starts out as a sweet and innocent until I sense of yearning urgency on her part. Quickly, I pull away. As much as I love Rachel, none of this seems right. We haven't even discussed being more than just friends. Still, if we were dating, I wouldn't allow things to go further than a kiss unless we're married.

"What is going on?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a seductive voice.

"This isn't like you." She wraps her arms around my shoulders and I have to fight the part of me that wants to give in. I can't let her control me like this.

"It's just me, Asher," she says cooly.

She's right. She looks like herself, but isn't acting like it. Just in time, I hear footsteps coming closer.

"Son, I hope you like your new friend, here," my father appears in the doorway.

"No, I like the old Rachel a lot better."

"Such a shame, you have her in the palm of your hand."

"I'm not a jerk like you. I won't take advantage of her. I love her too much to do something like that."

"You love her?" His eyebrow rises.

I gulp. "Yes, but what did you do to her?" The only thing I can think of is brainwashing or hijacking, like the Capitol had done to my father. Even if the President is my father by blood, Peeta raised me with my mother. I won't give him the satisfaction of being called "father" anytime soon. Besides, he's been the exact opposite of that, he's my enemy.

He taps his fingers on his chin and a devious smile plays on his face.

"You're about to go through a similar process. Really, it's much easier than explaining it to you."

Katniss' POV

My mind is racing back and forth. I need to tell Peeta that Asher isn't really his son, but I don't want to break the news to him yet. Besides, he looks so happy right now. Today, Peeta is going to be released from the hospital, but he's going through his first physical therapy session today. He's doing well, still wobbling a bit, but that's why they gave him a cane to use until he's more stable.

Then there's the fact that his "shiny" memories have returned. I'm yet to talk about that with him.

"Katniss, what do you think?" he asks me. The smile on his face is contagious. He looks like a baby learning to walk for the first time.

"I don't think you'll be running anytime soon, but you're getting better."

I wonder how Azia (Acacia) is feeling. She and Holt went on a trip to the library, not one of my favorite places to go, but she loves reading. Peeta knows that he almost killed her, but I haven't brought it up in conversation. There have been times when he starts crying out of nowhere, mumbling something about being sorry for hurting her. After all these years of Peeta being the one to comfort me, lately I've been able to return the favor.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"If you can handle taking care of me, then yeah."

"I've saved your life numerous times. I think I know a thing or to about watching after you," I say with a smirk.

We are about to leave the hospital when we run into someone I know. Lt. Julie Montgomery. Originally, she was supposed to accompany us on the mission, but Coin made a last minute decision to retain her in Thirteen and put me in charge of the squad.

"I have news from the mayor. Let's go outside where there's more clean air." In other words, she doesn't want anyone to overhear what she has to tell us. Immediately, I know that it's not good because Julie isn't supposed to be here. If Coin sent her, there has to be a reason. Sending Julie from Thirteen to Seven is a risk in itself, why would she take that chance if it wasn't something important? Julie waits until we're far from the hospital to tell us.

"Where's the rest of the squad?" she asks.

"It's after sunset, so they should be home by now."

"Okay. I'd prefer to have you all there when I speak."

I race ahead of them to the house because I have to tell Azia one thing. It's the only chance I'll get. Peeta can't find out that Gale is Asher's father now. It would break his heart again. He doesn't deserve to be hurt, especially with his current condition. I hear Julie and Peeta yelling my name, but I ignore them and increase my speed. Luckily, Azia is home. I see her in the window, drawing. She's quite good actually, no doubt inherited it from Peeta. The best I could ever draw are stick figures.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" she asks worriedly.

"Lt. Montgomery is here with a message from Coin."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She wants to speak with the squad. I need to tell you one thing before they get here?"

"Whose they?"

"Don't say anything about Asher being Gale's, okay? I will ground you for a month if you ever mention it."

"Okay, but won't he find out eventually?"

At that moment, Julie and Peeta walk in the door. Philip and Crystal are bewildered from my conversation with Acacia and Julie's presence.

"Hi everyone," she greets them.

"Why did you run off like that?" Peeta asks me.

"I just wanted to make sure the house was clean."

"You're not a good liar, honey."

"Drop the subject."

My impatience is making me tense and antsy. Peeta notices it for sure and I'm going to have to become a really good liar soon if I need to keep this up. We all take seats by the fireplace, waiting for Julie to speak.

"I cannot stay long. Coin sent me here to inform you that a plan is being formed back in thirteen to go forward with the Rebellion, but the kinks won't be worked out for a while. She needs the teams to remain in their assigned districts until further notice."

"How much longer could she possibly need us here?" Peeta asks.

"Two years," she grimly replies.


	18. Chapter 18

**Let me explain a few things before you begin reading this chapter. As you can see, two years have passed between the last chapter and this one. I needed to do that because I have my reasons and I'm the author. Just so you aren't confused, Asher isn't the same person he was. You probably can guess what Gale did to him. It's tragic, I know, but an anonymous reviewer recommended that I write from the Capitol's POV, since most Rebellion fanfics solely use the Rebel's POV. I can't find their review, but you know who you are and thank you for the idea. Also, Acacia and Holt have been in a relationship for about a year and a half (I'll make sure to use a flashback sometime so you guys can see how it happened) Nothing too exciting has happened between Katniss and Peeta, except for the fact that she's had to deal with his "shiny memories" almost every other day. The two year period assessed by Coin is almost over and they're getting restless. It seems like there will be no Rebellion, but trust me there will be. **

_**2 Years Later**_

Asher's POV

Inhale. Exhale. I toss and turn on my bed because the sunlight is waking me up before I'd like to be. I grab my pillow and use it to shield my eyes so I can go back to sleep, but someone enters my room. Not getting anymore sleep today. I sigh heavily and Effie Trinket is staring at me from the other side of my room.

"Asher Hawthorne, your father is a busy man. He doesn't require much of you, just a few things. One of them being that you have breakfast with him and be on time." Every morning it's the same thing. Effie's lecturing me about my father. Sometimes I wish that I had a normal life, being an only child can get boring and being the son of the President allows me no privacy.

"I'm of legal age, eighteen. Doesn't that count for something?" I mumble.

"Asher, just get up," another familiar voice demands.

"Not you too, Rachel." She has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but somewhere along the line she became so much more to me. I can't remember how I asked her out. All I remember is that one day we were friends and the next she kissed me. I guess our relationship started then. We didn't have to be formal about it. One bonus about being with Rachel is that her parents are fashion designers for the Capitol, so she lives in the same mansion as me. We get to see each other everyday, which I don't mind at all.

"Yes, now come on. We have work to do."

Work. Great. Another word I don't like to hear. My father had the bright idea of assigning us to the war committee. Apparently, there are rumors of uprisings in the Districts. I don't know how valid they are, but it's better that we're prepared for anything.

Rachel decides to flip my mattress over so I have no choice but to get ready for the day. I glance over to my clock- 5:00 AM.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"You still have to get dressed, Asher," Rachel jokes, "shirts and shoes are required in the dining area. Didn't you see the sign?"

Her sense of humor and sarcasm never ceases to amaze me.

"No, I didn't. Sorry." She helps me up and throws her arms around my waist. Looking into her eyes, I can only see our love for each other. No more words need to be spoken and she breaks the silence by lightly pressing her lips against mine. A warm embrace and a perfect kiss.

"Excuse me," Effie coughs. I forgot she was in here. "You two lovers need to be at breakfast in five minutes."

I rush over to my drawer and pull out some clothes. Honestly, I don't mind Effie's nagging too much. She's the closest thing I've got to a mother. My father told me that my real mom was killed in the war by the Mockingjay.

"I'm ready. Are you both satisfied?" I ask.

"Two minutes and thirty-four seconds, Asher."

Rachel looks at me and our unspoken mutual idea confuses Effie. Sure, we could take the elevator, but running would be more thrilling. Plus, I know she won't be able to keep up with us wearing those heels.

Rachel and I arrive at the familiar door that leads into the dining area. As usual, my father is conversing with Capitol officials.

"Good morning, son. I see you are on time, for once," he smiles.

"I'm always punctual, thanks to Effie."

"Speaking of her Ms. Trinket, where is she?" he asks me.

As if on cue, Effie stumbles into the room barefoot, holding her shoes in one hand, her wig is crooked (practically falling off her head), and she is breathing heavily. "One of these days, that son of yours is going to have to grow up, Gale."

"Let him have his fun. At his age, I was working in the District 12 coal mines," my father tells her.

Breakfast isn't eventful. My dad spends most of the time talking to the officials about war strategies and Peacekeepers. When it's over, I'm about to walk out when he stops me.

"To the meeting, remember."

"That's where I'm headed, dad."

"Good, I will be a few minutes late because I have some business to attend to first."

War meetings are actually interesting. I've been raised as a warrior, born and raised as a Capitol citizen, which means that I have every right to be zealous about keeping things the way my father has made them in Panem.

The room is right down the hall and Rachel is already there when I arrive.

"Good morning, Soldier Hawthorne," the commander of the army, Sam, greets me.

"Morning," I nonchalantly reply.

He doesn't have to remind me of what I have to do next. Every week, I must be injected with a medicine that keeps me strong. My father said that I had a weak immune system as a child and the medication is the cure. As soon as the clear liquid transfers from the syringe to my blood stream, I feel an instant rush of energy. Standing up straighter, an anger rises up in me. I know why I'm here and Commander Sam is going to ask me the usual questions.

"What is your name?"

"Asher Hawthorne, sir," I say.

"Who is the enemy?"

"The Rebels in District 13."

"Who else specifically?"

"The Mellarks', the Mockingjay and her family: Peeta, Azia, Atarah, and Esther. They are our prime targets, sir."

"And what is your assignment?" my father is the one to question me this time.

"Kill them all, except Katniss. You want her brought to the Capitol alive."

"Good job, son," he pats me on the back. "You're the best assassin we have. Soon enough, I will send you on that mission. Make me proud."

**I'm sorry if this chapter is confusing, but I'll explain a few things real quick. Rachel and Asher were brainwashed, so they are completely different people than they were before. Asher is convinced that Gale is his father and he knows nothing of his real family since he's been told they're the enemy. And now you guys must be like "We want Gale dead, even more than before." Don't worry, it'll happen eventually. Maybe. ;) Reviews are amazing. **


	19. Chapter 19

***Sad little tidbit. Sometimes as authors the worlds we create are better than our own (except in the case of fanfictions since a brilliant author created that world; we just like it so much that we want to know more, so we create our own versions or possibilities and such of their stories/ characters) We can control what tragedies and good things happen in our stories..sometimes give them a happy ending, other times not. Yet our own lives are not a figment of our imagination, it's life. And sometimes life sucks, but like a good friend of mine always tells me when I'm upset "Chin up."**

Azia's POV

The past two years have been pretty normal, I guess. I just turned 18 a month ago, but I feel empty because no one knows what happened to Asher. Even if we have different fathers, he's still my brother and I miss him. Then there's my two sisters who I haven't seen since we left Thirteen. The only people who help me through this all are my parents, Finnick (Frederick), and Holt.

Besides them, hunting is the only thing that keeps me sane. And spending time at the library. My identity here has been so woven into being Acacia that I forget about my real self. The lines are sometimes blurred between who I really am and who I'm supposed to be pretending to be. Lately, I've been asking myself that question when it comes to Holt. He's admitted that he loves me, but I'm yet to return those words to him. I'm sure he's getting impatient with me, but I can't figure out if I even love him. He doesn't know that I'm really Azia Mellark, not Acacia Underwood. So, who loves him, Acacia or me? It's some twisted love triangle.

Then there's Finnick who has been a bit distant ever since the first day he met Holt. We're still best friends, but there's something between us that prevents us from being completely honest.

Fiddling with a wooden carved necklace that Holt gave me the day he asked me out, I think back to that day.

_Holt and I have made it a routine to hunt on Sundays. It's our time to break away from our normal schedules and have fun. We meet at our usual spot, it's about a mile away from my house at a __giant rock next to an oak tree. I spot him and he smiles at me. I get this strange warmth, a urge of __adrenaline that I've never experienced before and I feel as if there are a million butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. _

_ "Acacia Underwood, the huntress."_

_ "I get an official title, but not a simple 'hello, how are you today?'" I smirk. _

_ "Well, my sister told me that girls love compliments," he says._

_ "I'm not like other girl, Holt."_

_ "I know, but it was worth a try." He's clutching something in the hand behind his back._

_ "Whatcha hiding?" I ask._

_ "Who said I was hiding something?"_

_ "You are a horrible liar, just saying." He slowly pulls his arm and stretches it towards me. Releasing his grip on the object, I notice it in the palm of his hand. "What is it?"_

_ "Turn around and close your eyes." I feel his breath on the back on my neck as he secures the clasp on the necklace. Opening my eyes, I run my fingers over the smooth, sanded wooden heart and ask, "Why are you giving this to me?" It's nice and all, but it doesn't seem like something a friend would give another friend._

_ "No matter what I want you to keep it, okay?"_

_ "Okay?" I curiously ask._

_ "Acacia, I know this didn't work out too well the first time, but I want to try again. Will you please go out with me sometime?" Holt asks._

_ I want to say no, but my mother already scolded me in advance. She noticed that Holt had taken a liking to me and told me that if he ever asked me out again, I would have to say yes. It's for the mission. I feel awful about lying to him because I don't really like him the way he likes me, but it's for the Rebellion. _

_ I force a smile. "Yes, that would be nice."_

_ He pulls me into a hug and I can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The closeness only makes me feel worse. _

Tears form in my eyes as the memory haunts my mind, replaying like a movie. I'm not a heart breaker, but I know that it'll be impossible to stay with him much longer. It's already been almost a year and a half. The problem is, I do care about him, just not in a romantic way. Yet no one truly knows that, not even Finnick. Everyone has this idea that we're perfect together and that I am genuinely head over heels in love with Holt. This is why I never bothered myself with having a real boyfriend.

I've come to one conclusion, the quicker this Rebellion starts, the sooner I get to leave.

Katniss' POV

Gunshots. That is the noise I hear as I walk out a store in the Center. Immediately, my body turns in the direction of the sound, which doesn't sound close enough to put me in any danger. The next thing I hear are screams and more gunshots. The tranquil District 7 isn't so peaceful today. In fact, when I turn the corner, my jaw drops at the sight of what's going on. A crowd of people gathered by a stage. A young girl, clamping onto her arm to decrease the amount of blood pouring out of it. I'm still too far away to see who the she is, so I turn around because it's too risky to go through the crowd. I'm going in the opposite direction, to come up from behind. As I make my way there, I hear an argument between two Peacekeepers about the girl.

"An uprising? Really? You won't be able to start a Rebellion dead, girl," he says to her.

"She's not the only one who doesn't agree with the way things are being handled in Panem," the other Peacekeeper rises up in her defense.

"Silence. You swore your allegiance to the Capitol and to President Hawthorne. Do you dare to renounce that in public, taking your own life and that of your family's into danger?"

"I'd rather die a martyr for a cause, then live in defeat," he firmly shouts.

"Then you've chosen your fate." I can hear the smile in his voice as he is about to pull the trigger, "any last words?" I'm surprised he's even giving him that luxury.

"The Mockingjay lives." Boom. He collapses on the ground taking a bullet to the head.

The situation is getting out of hand, some people are throwing stones at the Peacekeeper who just killed the other man. Others are shouting profanities at the Capitol and setting the mayor's house on fire.

I notice the young girl who was shot struggling to pull herself up. She stumbles over to the podium, blood staining her blond hair and clothing. "Citizens of District 7. Our war for freedom has begun."

The past ten minutes have frozen me in place. I know that girl, but I can't move. My feet are glued to the ground. I finally snap out of it, sprinting to her. When I reach her, I pick her up and carry her away from all this. She remains silent and tears are streaming down my face. Then, she pulls out a walkie-talkie and says, "Mayor Coin, we started an uprising in District 7."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and that you'll review. :) (Honestly, I don't think this one came out that great. I was struggling with writer's block with this) Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter, though. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I love reading the reviews you guys leave. I really do appreciate your feedback. :) So, each of you get a virtual smoothie. (choose your flavor) Also, I don't think I have to mention that this story is definitely going to be longer than Love and War since we're already at Chapter 20. **

Azia's POV

I'm usually not one to make rash decisions, but my patience has been running very low lately. Before today, the Rebellion has been going nowhere. Mayor Coin hasn't gotten in contact with us in two years. I needed to make the first move. Unfortunately, the person who replies to my walkie-talkie message is Lieutenant Montgomery, not Coin.

"I am on my way now with a few dozen soldiers. Be ready because we need to get you and the squad out of there ASAP."

My mother is carrying me back to our house, but she doesn't say anything. I close my eyes, hoping I did the right thing and ignoring the searing pain in my left arm. She kicks open the front door and hurries inside. To our surprise, everyone is home.

"Why aren't you all at work?" my mother asks frantically.

"Everyone was escorted to their houses. They said it was an emergency." my father replies, moving next to me. "Are you okay, Azia?"

"Oh, I just got shot in the arm, that's all. Nothing life threatening," I force a laugh and he pokes my nose. My father is wonderful at making jokes even in the worst situations, which is another thing I inherited from him besides the blond hair. Even though he's tried to kill me many times since his health complications began, he's still my dad and I love him. In fact, the poking my nose gesture is something he hasn't done since I was in elementary school. Despite the situation we are in, I can't help but smile at him.

"It doesn't look too bad. We just need to stop the blood that's coming out," Finnick says, examining my arm. "What did you do to get shot?"

I bite my lip. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an answer. "I broke into the forbidden archives in the library."

"You what?" Finnick actually looks surprised.

"As you all know, I've made plenty of trips to the library. One day I overheard the librarian arguing with a Peacekeeper about certain original documents from the United States of America. If I hadn't gone in there to get them, they would have been burned."

"Azia, that doesn't justify that you broke into the library," Finnick scolds me.

"Not the library, just the forbidden archives. And I'd expect to hear that from my parents, not you. We all know that the Capitol has purposely withheld any information that could cause the people to think of Panem as anything less of a utopia." He finally shuts up and just looks at me with a slight look of mock amusement, then worry covers his face.

"You could've gotten yourself killed, Azia," he whispers and I see tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. This is the first time I have ever seen Finnick Odair Jr. even close to crying.

"I'm here now, aren't I? I'm not going to die from a little bullet in the arm. We're at war, for crying out loud." I meant to sound more sympathetic, but it came out all wrong. I mouth _I'm sorry_ and he nods. Still, I find the incident odd because Finnick isn't usually so emotional.

"Were you able to retrieve anything?" Beetee asks me.

"Yes, a few books in my backpack. I have a copy of United States Constitution and the Declaration of Independence. Even an old history textbook that has a section on types of governments."

"May I take a look at them?" asks Beetee.

"Sure, but be careful. I'd like to go over them some more too. Make sure we bring them when we leave," I tell him.

"No problem." Beetee takes my backpack with him and sits on his bed, reading.

"I forgot to mention there's a section on technology too. I knew you'd like that."

"Thanks, kiddo."

Normally, being called "kiddo" would irritate me to the core, but it's Beetee. I don't mind.

Mother returns from the bathroom with a bucket and cleans out my wound. Then, she applies an antibiotic cream and secures a sterile cloth around it. I probably should still see a doctor about it, but this will have to do for now.

"Our little Mockingjay Jr. here started an uprising is Seven," my mother grimly says. She's probably upset with me for putting myself in danger, but I don't think she can be mad at me for what I did. Our reason for being here was to stir up the people to rebel and I did that. "Coin is sending Lieutenant Montgomery and a few troops here."

"Where do you think they're taking us?" my father asks.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until they get here." she answers.

My wound is still throbbing and I when I look down at my arm, I notice my necklace. Holt. I forgot about him.

"They're here," mom announces and I'm wondering how she knows. Everything outside is silent when a hovercraft appears out of nowhere. "We need to leave now."

I try getting up, but I'm weaker than I thought. A wave of vertigo hits me and I fall backwards into the arms of Finnick. Then I hear yelling.

"Acacia! What happened?" It's Holt.

"We're taking her to the hospital," Finnick impatiently lies. The pilot is about to take off and we're all in the hovercraft when Holt has the bright idea to jump in with us.

"I'm going with you." He has a wild look in his eyes and grabs my hand, asking me a bunch of questions. I know he means well, but his presence is frustrating me. No one else is thrilled about Holt tagging along because he could ruin everything. Thankfully, Lt. Montgomery drugs him unconscious.

"We are headed to the outskirts of the Capitol, we will camp in the mountains. It's a dangerous terrain and a risky mission, but the duffel bags over there contain more suitable clothing for all of you."

"We're going to the Capitol already?" my mom asks.

"Not on this thing. We will land in District 2, wait until nightfall and scale the mountains."

"Isn't it too soon?" I ask her.

"We're going in to rescue your brother, Asher. Our spies informed us that he and Rachel Mason are alive, but aren't allowed out in public."

**So I've been reading some other fanfics in the HG section of this site and I'm developing an odd tolerance for Gale. A "I guess he's not that bad" kind of thing. That doesn't help me in this story, though..but maybe I'll have some mercy on his soul in latter chapters :) **

**But now, you may click on the button below to review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I've come to a decision about Gale. Really, it was one the first things I thought I could do with him at the end, but I can't ruin the suspense for you guys. I'll just say that he won't die at the hands of Katniss (maybe he won't even die at all) which is why you should review and keep reading, so you'll find out. :)**

Katniss' POV

The mission failed. Our hovercraft was shot down by the Capitol. They have Peeta and I captive. Julie hid Azia. These are the only things I can remember before drifting into unconsciousness. Instead of rescuing Asher and Rachel, we will be joining them in misery. Peeta won't let go of me. When the Peacekeepers come, his grip tightens on me.

"Let her go, we have permission from the President to be here," one says in a harsh tone. The poor lighting in this padded jail cell is enough for me to see that there's at least seven or so peacekeepers. Some of them are restraining Peeta in a chair, tying a cloth tightly around his mouth and chaining him to the chair. As for me, I'm being handcuffed to the corner. Peeta eyes are frantic and he is actually crying. Maybe he knows what they plan on doing, but I don't want to admit that I have a bad feeling that I know too. My denial only lasts for a few seconds because soon enough, one of them forces me to look at him. First, they strip me naked, observing my body. I'm screaming the entire time as they violate me, one after the other. Peeta's muffled cries are causing him to bleed. The Capitol has no heart. To force my husband to watch these dirty deeds be done to me is cruel. Tears are streaming and pouring down my face as my vision goes blurry. Pleading for them to stop only makes them more passionate about their task. By the time it's all over, Peeta and I are released from the restraints. I try to get up, but a darkness fogs my vision. Peeta is hurling nasty comments at the air, but I'm sure the peacekeepers can hear him since they just left a few seconds ago before he could retaliate. Racketing sobs are coming from him as he cradles me in his arms. His body is literally shaking with rage and pain, but for my sake, he's attempting to whisper comforting words.

"I shouldn't have let them take you too," he says with a shaky voice.

"It's me they want, you know that," I say barely above a whisper. "Gale wants me."

As if on cue, the President himself answers, "You're right, but I didn't give them permission to do what they did to you, Catnip. I'm sorry for that. Rest assured, I have already dealt with their disobedience."

"What are you doing here? Have you not done enough to ruin our family?" Peeta argues, his strong arms forming a shield around me.

"I would like to talk to Katniss alone," Gale replies.

"She's not in the mood to talk, if you haven't noticed."

"I know, I'll be back tomorrow." His footsteps are gradually less audible as he leaves.

"Stay with me," my eyelids flutter open a little.

"Always. I love you so much, Katniss. I'm so sorry."

"I love you too."

Azia's POV

The mission is still on. We made it to District 2. My parents were taken away, but we're going to retrieve them. As we scale the Rocky Mountains, I lose my grip more than once. This is not the place I'd want to die, but every time I slip, I pull myself back up stronger with a tenacity that I've never had before. After a few hours, we set up camp in a small cave hidden in the mountains. Well, it seemed like it was tiny, but when we ventured inside to make sure that it wasn't occupied, it was much larger than we thought. I start up a fire and Holt comes up next to me. I haven't gotten the chance to explain everything to him. The hovercraft accident woke him up and he's just been tagging along in silence. I think it's a good time to talk about the Rebellion.

His eyes reveal that he doesn't trust me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I'm about to be sarcastic and say "That's a broad question, can you pinpoint exactly what I didn't tell you?" but I decide against it. Instead, I just say, "It was a secret."

"I understand that you being a part of the Rebellion was confidential, but all this time I thought you were Acacia Underwood and you turn out to be the Mockingjay's daughter. How am I supposed to handle that Acacia?"

"It's Azia Zinnia Mellark," I monotonously reply.

"Exactly. The girl I fell in love with isn't real," he's yelling now.

"What did you expect me to do? I was in a tough position."

"I don't know you anymore. Really, I never knew _you _in the first place. Everything that happened between us meant nothing to you, it was all a game."

I feel a sharp pang in my chest. Finnick is walking over to the scene, but I stare at the ground.

"Do you love me, Azia?" Holt asks the question that I didn't want to answer. He's angry and probably has every right to be, but strangely enough I'm fighting back tears.

Holt is a really good friend, but nothing more. To his dismay, I don't give him that answer or any more words. He just sighs heavily and walks to the other side of the cave. I don't need this drama, not now.

"Hey, are you okay? Come here." Finnick sits down next to me, pulling me into a hug and I can sense Holt's eyes burning through the back of my head, watching us. I cry into his shirt until the tears are all gone. I cry for my siblings, my parents, and every bad thing that's happened in the past eighteen years. Then, I do what my mom does when she's having a bad day. I count every good thing that I've seen someone do. Finnick helps me with that part.

"Everything is going to be okay," he reminds me. "Please look at me." I refuse to meet his eyes, so with two fingers, he lifts my chin up to face him. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." My eyes are fixed onto his and I feel a flicker of hope in my heart. A small smile creeps onto my face.

Everything is going to be okay.

**I'm doing something a little different/ backwards, which is why I didn't put much of a cliffhanger here. The next chapter actually occurs before all this, but will be in Asher's POV. More details about the hovercraft accident will be presented in Chapter 22. By the way, they don't know that Asher and Rachel have been brainwashed yet.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for your reviews, as always. :) Now here's the chapter that occurred _before_ the previous one. I'm not promising that it's anything too exciting. In my opinion, the next chapters will be more interesting.**

Asher' POV

**Earlier that day...**

Today is my day. I've been trained my entire life for this one purpose. My job is to kill the Mellarks and bring the Mockingjay back alive. I'm souped. It doesn't make too long to take a shower and get dressed. As soon as I walk out my room I run into some random person. I'm pushed backwards and look up at the smart passerby.

"I'm going with you," Rachel demands.

"I don't want you to get hurt, it's better if you stay." She just scowls at me as her hand wanders to the knife on her belt. "Fine, you can come."

"Thank you. Sorry about your back." she smiles and helps me up.

We venture over to the hangar to board the hovercraft, not really caring if we're on time. My father is talking to the pilot, but when he sees me, he calls me over.

"Son, how do you feel?" he asks.

"Good, I guess. Maybe siked." One of the reasons why I'm thrilled about the mission is because my dad doesn't let me to out in public. I'm always stuck in the President's mansion, yet I still have no privacy.

He examines me with piercing gray eyes and his entire demeanor lights up. I'm doing this for me, Rachel, my father, and my country. Maybe it's being prideful, but I won't allow myself to fail. It's simple. Although I'm fighting the temptation to kill the Mockingjay on sight because she killed my mother in the Rebellion. In due time, I will show no mercy and avenge her death.

"There has been a slight change of plans. I want them brought here alive. All of them. My sources have told me that they left District 7 a few hours ago. You will need to shoot their hovercraft down. The pilot is tracking their plane, but you will need to be quick. Every second counts."

"So, I can't kill them?" I whine. It's immature, I know, but I was looking forward to it.

"Not yet. Get them here first and I'll discuss this more with you later. Be careful out there and remember everything you learned in training."

"Yes, sir."

"And Rachel, watch his back. The boy can get cocky at times." She scoffs and nods, hiding a laugh. I ignore it and say goodbye to my father.

"Make me proud, son."

"I will. See you in a few hours." He gives me a hug and walks away. The door shuts and the propellers start up. My father assigned a team of Peacekeepers to accompany me on the mission. I don't think I'd need their help, but it doesn't hurt to have them tagging along.

"Asher, sit down and buckle your seat belt or you'll hit your gigantic head on something. Then, I'll have to tell your dad that you knocked yourself unconscious before we even took off."

I have a feeling that she would actually enjoy explaining that to him. I admire her dry and wry sense of humor. Although sometimes it's more insulting and cutting, but usually she uses it because she cares about me. I regret having her come, but I know that I couldn't convince her otherwise. She's really stubborn.

There really isn't much to converse about. I just stare out the window at the trees until the pilot yells that their hovercraft is on the radar.

"You ready?" Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder in reassurance.

"To take down those mutts, heck yeah."

"No killing them, remember."

"Yeah, I know," I answer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

My heart is pounding and I'm laughing like a mad man. There are very few things that I want more than my mother's murderer dead. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, the perfect timing. Before I know it, their hovercraft is in close range and I shoot at it. They obviously weren't expecting us, so the plane goes done without much effort. The pilot knows exactly what to do and everything flows almost beautifully. We land, the Peacekeepers bring me Katniss and Peeta unconscious, and we take off.

"Where are their kids?" I ask.

"They weren't on board, Soldier Hawthorne."

I sigh and punch a chair, "They were supposed to be with them."

I'm so frustrated with myself when Rachel reminds me that I couldn't have known that their children wouldn't be with them. Maybe having her come along wasn't a bad idea.

I walk over to the woman who I hate with a passion. Thankfully, she's not responsive right now or I might slip and kill her. I behold her straight, black hair styled into a braid. Her face looks so delicate, but is covered with dirt and blood. Beauty can be dangerous. For some reason, I don't feel the hatred I should be feeling. I only have a longing to see this woman face to face. Quickly, I dismiss the thought and order their bodies to be stored in the closet until we reach the Capitol. I get a glimpse at her husband, Peeta. My father told me he was a baker and a womanizer. He hardly looks like one. To me, he seems like a humble guy. I don't have time to sympathize for them because we're going to be landing soon.

"Asher, are you okay?" Rachel appears behind me. I hadn't noticed her.

"I'm fine," I reply, but my voice cracks in the middle of the sentence. "I just need some water, my throat is parched."

"I'll go get you some now." She looks worried, but I don't understand why. It creeps me out that it seems like she can read my mind sometimes. A few seconds later, Rachel returns with a glass of ice cold water. I chug it down, the liquid cooling my burning throat.

"Thanks. It must have been the smoke from the wreck."

"I know what you mean, I'm a bit dizzy myself, but we're almost home." Rachel slowly walks over to the window and slumps down. She pulls her knees up to her chest and places her head in her hands. Now, it's my turn to interrogate her.

"You come and ask me what's wrong, but you're not yourself either," I attempt saying it as softly as possible. She doesn't reply or show any sign that she's hearing me. I pull her hair out of her face for her and style it into a ponytail.

"Asher, I don't want to discuss this, not here. Not now."

I'm not great with words, but I think I made her feel worse.

"I won't pry, but when you're ready, you know where to find me."

Finally we're home. Everything occurs so quickly that my head spins. Katniss and Peeta are taken to a cell in the basement, while I step out onto the landing platform. I expect to see my father, waiting for me, but I'm only greeted by Effie.

"President Hawthorne apologizes, but he had a last minute appointment. He expects to see you in the morning," Effie says, glancing at her clipboard.

"I can't visit him tonight?" I ask.

"He is preoccupied, Asher. Your father is a very busy man with an important role as our President. Anything that will relieve his.." she pauses for the right words, "stress will only make his job easier." Even though those words came from her mouth, she doesn't seem convinced.

"Effie, I'm not five. You could have just told me that my dad is hooking up with some chick." She blushes and waves me off.

"You're better than that Asher. Don't get any ideas. You aren't as much like your dad as you were led to believe." Effie bites her lip, then turns to leave before I can say anything else. She almost seemed apologetic and afraid like she said too much. Then I remember Rachel, but she is nowhere in sight. I'm left alone with my thoughts. How could I not be like my dad? He's my dad. Blood-relative. The only one I have, right?

**Will Asher come to the shocking revelation that he isn't who he thinks he is? *Gasp. Stay tuned for the next chapter of _I am the Mockingjay_. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I love reading the reviews you all leave. Thank you so much :) Sadly enough, we're getting closer to the end. There's still a few more chapters to go, but it'll probably be over within the next week or so (since I try to update daily). I don't have any inspirations or plans for another fanfic yet, so enjoy the rest of this one. Happy reading!**

Katniss' POV

I hate the Capitol. Staring at the gray, padded wall, that's the only thought my mind can think. Peeta is sound asleep next to me and I feel horrible looking at him. He's was damaged so much by the Capitol and being back isn't easy for him. Countless times he has had tracker jacker attacks. I have the bruises on my neck and back to prove it.

Gale is supposed to be stopping by sometime today. President Hawthorne. It doesn't sound right. I knew him better than anyone else. He wouldn't willingly volunteer to be the head of Panem. Ever since the last rebellion ended, he has changed more than a person should. From the morphling and alcohol addiction to being Snow's successor. None of it lines up, everyone has a different story. Today is my chance to find out the truth. Or at least try to. Despite all the pain and awful things he has done to my family, I will need to maintain my composure one last time. Then when I get an opening, I'll kill him. I need to find out where Asher is before that though.

My thoughts are interrupted by Peeta stirring beside me. I gently kiss him before he can open his eyes and a smile breaks out on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"A simple, 'I love you' would've worked," I sigh, "I'm fine. You didn't miss anything while you were sleeping."

"Good, but I'm not letting you leave my side again. I can't..." his voice cracks as he tucks a stray hair of mine behind my ear. I don't need to be reminded of the horrific torture that has left the both of us scarred. A single droplet of a tear slides down my cheek. Peeta pulls me into a tight embrace, not letting me go for a while. I don't mind it. The only place where I feel completely safe is in his strong arms. He rubs my back reassuringly and I squeeze my eyes shut. _Think of every act of goodness you've __seen someone do. _The first thing that pops up in my head was the day that Peeta gave me the bread. After that one memory, the others flood my mind.

_"Daddy!" I squeal as my father sits me on his lap. He is exhausted after a long day of working at the mines. His clothes and boots are covered in soot, but he is still my dad. _

_ "Hey there Kat," he smiles. "How was school today?" I wrinkle my nose. _

_ "We learned about coal today. Nothing new, really."_

_ My mother settles down next to us with Prim, who just turned seven years old and is missing her two front teeth. It's a picture perfect moment. We're laughing and talking. Then when dinner is done, we are eating and talking. It's a typical day in the Everdeen household. Sure, we live in the worst section of the poorest District in Panem, but we're a family. We have each other and that is enough to make me happy. _

_ "Kat, do you want to go hunting tomorrow?" he asks me as he tucks me into bed. _

_ "Sure, but won't you be tired after work?"_

_ "I'm going to see if I can leave early, so we can spend some time together."_

_ "I'd like that," I smile. He kisses my forehead._

_ "Goodnight, Kat. Don't grow up overnight, promise?"_

_ "I promise."_

_ There's nothing I enjoy more than hunting with my father. Although it's illegal, it's the only time I really have with him because he's always working at the mines. He's teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. I'm getting the hang of it, but I'm not as good as he is. My dad has the perfect aim; he can shoot down game square in the eye every time. _

_ Eventually, I fall asleep to dream of Buttercup. It's a nightmare really. You see, my sister loves her cat, but he hates me. The ugly vermin is twice my size in this dream. He's trying to drown me in a bathtub. I think it's revenge for my attempted cat murder. Anyway, my dad saves me from the claws of the evil cat and Prim scolds him. _

_ "Buttercup! You could've hurt Katniss, you're not sleeping on the bed tonight. On the floor, you go." My sister doesn't have the heart to kick him outside, so she just lets him sleep on the floor. Either way, it doesn't help me much or calm my fears because Prim and I share a bed. _

_ I wake up to none other than the sound of Buttercup hissing at me. By the way his hideous eyes are staring at me, I swear that cat is scheming something. _

_ "I hate you too," I say to him. _

_ "She doesn't mean that. Katniss, please apologize to him." I didn't know Prim was awake too. Reluctantly I say, "Sorry...Buttercup."_

_ I hop off my bed and get ready for school. My dad is already at work, but I'm excited for our trip to the forest later. The morning goes by quickly until we're learning about mixed fractions. Ms. Applebee is explaining them when the ground shakes. Everyone screams and a blond-haired boy, I think his name is Pita, glances at me, seeing that I'm okay. I don't know why he did that. We aren't friends. He's the baker's son, a merchant. I'm from the Seam. Anyway, I don't give too much thought to him._

_ "Children, please hurry to the door," Ms. Applebee says in the calmest voice she can use. The next moments are a blur. I hear the announcement permitting us all to leave school early because of a mine explosion. I find Prim, hysterical with tears because our dad works in the mines. He has to be okay. I take her hand and sprint as fast as I can to the scene. My mother is screaming and I see some guys that my dad works with. They are covered in blood, it's disgusting. The putrid smell makes me want to throw up. _

_ "Mom! Did they find dad? Where is he?" She doesn't answer me. "Mom, please, tell me."_

_I don't get a reply. Little by little, the crowd disappears until only a handful of people and Peacekeepers are left. I wait expectantly for my father to come out the entrance. _

_ The sun is setting and he's still not out. Eventually we're told to go home. I leave a light on just in case he returns while we're sleeping, but he never comes. _

Sometimes I'll be thinking about one thing and my mind goes further into it than I expected. I started off thinking about something good, but it only ended in disaster. Peeta is still holding me, it must have been ten minutes already. I'm the one to break away from the embrace when I hear a clicking sound. Peeta is about to say something when I put a finger over his mouth.

"It's a woman. I can tell by the sound her heels are making." He puts his arm around me tightly and sits up straighter.

"Katniss, Peeta?"

"Effie? What are you-"

"I'm not supposed to be here, but I need to talk with you both," she cuts me off.

"About what? Don't you know there's cameras?"

"It's about time you found out the truth about Gale."

**Finally, you guys will understand why Gale has been so OOC, but not until Chapter 24. ;) If you review, I will do my very best to update tomorrow because you guys will start to get impatient. **


	24. Chapter 24

"**Don't expect us to be impressed, we just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear." -Boggs. Did that make you guys laugh like it did to me in MJ? It still cracks me up to this day. His son isn't exactly like him, but I hope you still like Finnick Odair Jr. Oh yeah, I was bored so I changed my profile up a little bit. Anyway, here's a new chapter. :)**

Azia's POV

"We have to get moving," Lieutenant Montgomery orders.

"We can't," Finnick lets out a sigh as he stretches. "The rebellion that caused the Hunger Games to come alive failed because the Capitol is concealed by these mountains. They act as city walls or barriers. If we're going to attack them, we need to do it by going underground."

She raises her eyebrow and Holt steps us, "While everyone was sleeping, I ventured off to see exactly how large the cave is. It keeps going for a while. I think it might lead us to the Capitol."

"How can you be so sure?" Lt. Montgomery questions, not trusting his lead.

"I saw some old equipment and the emblem for the former Rebels on them." She examines his face to make sure he isn't lying.

"We'll take a trip there today, then. But if you pull some stunt off, I'll have Clash rip your throat out, okay?"

Clash is one of the soldiers who came up Julie, but didn't stay in District 7. He's actually from District 2, so she saw him as an asset. He's very tall and muscular. Not the kind of guy you'd want mad at you, but he's pretty quiet.

Holt seems nervous. He has every right to be. He isn't supposed to be here with us, but we can't do anything about it now. We haven't talked since our argument and I'm not sure when I'll be ready to go up to him again. I remain alongside Finnick, whose mood has lightened up the past couple of days.

For breakfast, we eat freezer dried food and then Julie separates us. Holt, Clash, herself, and three soldiers walk off to find the "underground tunnels," while Finnick and I are left to watch camp. Not the most exciting job in the world, but I'll take it.

Drip. Drip Drip. The rain is gently falling and the sound it makes when it lands on the rocks echoes throughout the cave. It would be freezing in here if it weren't for the nice fireplace I set up. I lay down on my sleeping bag, putting my hands behind my head and staring at the cave ceiling. A lot of things are running through my head, but the main one is that I miss my family. I want this rebellion over with so we can all be together again. Asher is alive, so we'll all have a normal life again. Well, almost completely normal. Little Rye isn't ever coming back and it's the Capitol's fault.

Finnick is leaning against the wall looking at the floor. I guess we're both in a melancholy, deep thought mode.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask him.  
"I don't know," he answers honestly.

"Well, you can talk to me if you want."

"I'm not sure you'd want to her what I have to say."

"Why wouldn't I?" As soon as the question leaves my mouth, I'm wondering why my best friend is choosing to refrain something from me and it hurts.

"It seems rushed if I tell you now." His stare moves from the floor to my eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"I can handle it Finnick, why don't you sit down over here by the fire?" I kindly offer. He comes over, but the look on his face makes it seem like I just ordered him to a death sentence. A small bead of sweat forms on his hairline and he scratches his little beard. It looks odd on him, but he hasn't gotten the chance to shave recently.

"Well, I promised I'd answer your question when you turned eighteen."

The question. The one that I asked if he ever had a girlfriend before. The one that came out sarcastic, but I genuinely want to know. I've avoided bringing the topic up since that day because it hurt to think about it too much. Then, I had Holt to sort of distract me, although I don't think that relationship really counts since it was one-sided.

"Oh that question...You don't have to be nervous, you know. I could handle if you said you hate me or if even you admitted that you're madly in love with me." The last part makes him blush. I went out on a limb saying that, but I don't want to seem vulnerable. In my head, it makes sense that I don't set my expectations too high. If I'm wrong, then I won't be really hurt if Finnick doesn't love me back.

"Well, way to ruin the element of surprise, Azia." He does seem disappointed, but at the same time relieved. "Before we get to the more complicated stuff, let's start with an answer, shall we?"

"Okay?" I say, but it comes out more like a question. Honestly, I'm nervous and my heart is beating so fast I think it might fly out of my chest. I make sure to keep my face as emotionless as possible so I don't lead him on.

"It's okay to breathe." He reminds me before continuing with his answer. Right now tasks that my body has no problem doing without my consent are the very things that it's not doing now. This is horrible. I finally breathe. "So, you wanted to know if I ever had a girlfriend. I'm 22 and apparently the exact embodiment of my father. Everyone assumes I'm like him, right? Wrong. My mom told me that he was a great guy, but was forced to sell his body to the hormonal, crazy rich Capitol citizens. I feel bad for him, but I never knew him. I can't miss him or love him because he died before I was born, Azia." Finnick is struggling with something deeper than I thought. The same thing all victor's kids and any child of a famous parent has. An identity crisis; getting people to see you for _you, _not who your parents are. "Does that make me a bad guy or what?"

"No, don't think that, Finnick. You have a point, though. You're just confused, that's all."

"Yeah, story of my life," he lets out a heavy sigh. "Anyway, no I never had a girlfriend. Girls have always thrown themselves at me, but I just got annoyed with them. They never liked me for me, they lusted after my looks. But you," he smiles, "you were different from the start. Although when were first met you were only sixteen and I was twenty, so I didn't put too thought into the possibility of being together in the future. Are you surprised?"

"It explains a lot. Like the way you reacted when Holt and I were together."

"When Holt and Acacia were together. Everyone overheard your argument, Azia. I just have one question, do you love him?"

I wish people would stop asking me that question already, but I already know the answer. "No, I love someone else."

"Care to let your best friend know?" he asks with a suspicious grin.

"I'm such a wimp. I'm too scared to tell him face to face." That's not far from the truth. I can't risk being sarcastic now. I'm looking him in the eyes now, searching for a confirmation of some sort. I think I get it when he cups my face in his hands and leans in to kiss me. Our lips are just barely touching when someone calls us. I can tell by her strategic footsteps that it's Lt. Montgomery.

" Holt was right, there are underground tunnels that will lead us into the Capitol, an easy one or two day journey."

**Okay, so I originally planned on Effie and Katniss' conversation to take place in this chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. I'm so sorry for that. :( I promise that in Chapter 25, the truth about Gale will be revealed. *pinky promise. Please review anyway?**


	25. Chapter 25

**I felt really bad for putting up the Finnick/ Azia scene in the last chapter instead of this one. So, I wanted to make sure I got this out today. In a way, I broke my promise. I updated today, not tomorrow. Hope you guys don't mind. Please review :)**

Katniss' POV

Effie unlocks the door and steps into our cell. Peeta is still holding me tight, unsure if we can trust the President's assistant. She must sense the awkwardness and decides to keep a distance from us just in case she has to make a run for it.

"Well, how are you?" she finally spits out after a few minutes of silence.

"Just fine, Effie. Didn't you hear? Jail cells are the new luxury in the Capitol." I scoff. I'm not in the mood to play games, I want to know the truth. Too many people in my life have changed more than I'd like them to, specifically Gale and my tolerance level for nonsense or beating around the bush is near zero. The Capitol has put me through too much for me to be patient. Peeta has a dead serious look on his face and I think he could scare her off, but to me it just looks like he has to use the bathroom.

If this Effie is the one I remember, I'm wary to trust her with my life. She is human and has emotions, but she's a Capitol puppet. Then again, she's been nothing but kind to Peeta and I since the last rebellion. After all, she is the one who offered to help us plan the wedding and honeymoon.

"You can trust me. I can't stay too long, though." She glances around nervously, her gaze constantly shifting from the door to us.

"You're here to spill the beans about Gale? Why would you do that if you work for him?" I question.

"Because I'm looking out for you two and your family. Katniss, if you wipe that scowl off your face for a few minutes, I can tell what has become of him." A defensive Effie. That's new.

"Fine," I huff as I cross my arms.

"Thank you. Now, I may begin. As you know, Gale hasn't been himself for many years. You may not believe me, but he did what he did, thinking he was protecting you. He spent countless days and nights plagued by nightmares, beatings, and small dosages of tracker jacker venom. It was a simple deal that Snow offered him: Gale was to do everything he was told to do and you would be kept alive. But Snow never plays a fair bargain, he's a liar and a cheater. Your best friend didn't know that his health was slowly deteriorating. The things he went through are unspeakable. That's how horrible it is, Katniss. Snow corrupted his mind and changed him. Of course, it got to the point where Gale was very fragile and sick. It was so serious that he needed a new heart. Guess who offered to give up his own for him? Snow. He needed Gale alive so his legacy of cruelty and his twisted vision of Panem as a utopia would live on," she pauses to take a deep breath, "There is still good in him, Katniss. I know there is. Just like Peeta was able to heal with the help of those who knew him best, Gale needs you. I can't deny that he's done terrible things to you, but don't give up on him. Forgive him so you can help him before it's too late."

I'm utterly speechless. It was a lot of information to take in and my mind is yet to register all of it. Effie was telling the truth. I could tell by the sincerity in her voice and the pained expression on her face.

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Effie," Peeta speaks for me.

She leaves without another word. Suddenly, two Peacekeepers appear out of nowhere. My body tenses and Peeta holds me tighter. "I need to breathe, honey," I whisper.

"Mrs. Mellark," one of them addresses me. I'm about to respond when I realize that this person is so familiar. It can't be him. I haven't seen him in years. He used to be the young boy with leukemia, Salama's little brother who became my brother when my mother took them in. Now, he's so grown and resembles Peeta a lot. They both have blond hair and blue eyes, but Jake's hair is more of a dirty blond and his blue eyes have specks of gray. He's healthy and strong, but in a Peacekeeper uniform?

"Jake?" I whisper, on the verge of tears. "Why?" He hugs me and knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"We're the spies that Coin sent to the Capitol."'

"Whose the other?" On cue, she takes her hat off, revealing her blond hair that is in a bun.

"Salama?" I'm in shock. Peeta gives them both hugs and we're all a hysterical mess.

"Yeah, I was sent in as a replacement for Jake's former partner. I missed you so much, big sister." They're both so grown and I can't help but cry. Salama is 35 years old now and Jake is 30. She has a husband back in District 12 that I'm yet to meet. I don't know much about Jake. After the twins were born, he was kept in the hospital and wasn't allowed any visitors. I saw him from time to time, but then one day he was gone. My mother had said that he was needed in the Capitol, now I understand what she meant.

"We know where your son and Rachel are."

**They know where they are, but they kind of left out an important fact...dun dun dun..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sigh. According to my outline, we have roughly four chapters left.**

**I was listening to a song by Nickelback and it inspired me to write a GalexMadge one-shot. I've had a soft spot for him the last week or so, so I wrote something in his POV. **

**Reviews are always read and welcomed. Again, I don't bite. :)**

Azia's POV

Holt steps up from behind Lt. Montgomery, his hands shaking and his face very red. I guess he saw the brief kiss that was just rudely interrupted. She must notice because she points out,

"This is not the time for your teenager love triangle. We are in a war. Don't lose your focus on the goal. Now, let's go."

My face is flushed and I don't make eye contact with anyone while putting out the fire. We have flashlights to help us navigate through the cave and we don't want anyone to figure out we were here. It's really awkward between Finnick, Holt, and I during the entire trip. Finally, I decide to break the ice and apologize to Holt. He doesn't look very welcoming, but I speed up to his pace. L

"Hi," I say weakly. I should have planned what I was going to say beforehand. He doesn't even look at me. "Look, Holt. I'm really sorry about everything. Can we just be friends?" Holt still doesn't acknowledge me. Apparently, I'm talking to myself.

I sigh in defeat, slowing down to walk with Finnick. I don't trust Holt, he's been uneasy lately, like he's hiding something from us, so we stay behind him to keep watch him. I clamp the gun at my side, ready to use it at a moments notice. Finnick looks at me and shakes his head in disapproval. I'm not sure why he does this, but I don't have time to figure it out because he takes my hand into his. I notice that his palms are surprisingly cold and dry as his fingers are intertwined in mine. He also has his free hand on his weapon. The corners of his mouth rise a bit, forming a small smile. I can tell that he's fighting off the urge to smile like an idiot because the look in his eyes is full of love. It's the same way my parents look at each other. I almost forget for a moment the predicament we're in and take in this few minutes of peace. But it doesn't last long. It never does.

Honestly, I'm not sure what happens next. Somehow the tunnel in front of us begins to collapse, forcing us to turn around. Then, Julie tells us to run and not look back. I let go of Finnick's hand as we all break into a sprint racing for our lives. The sound of the rocks crashing down causes my ears to start ringing. I don't know how long we run, but after a while everything is silent again. I'm catching my breath when it hits me. I frantically look around, counting the soldiers who are with us.

"Where is Lieutenant Montgomery?" I ask. No one knows the answer because they turn towards the wreck we just barely escaped from. My legs don't allow me time to think because before I know it, I'm running like a madman towards the wall of rocks that blocks the way we came in.

"Lieutenant! Julie! Where are you?" I'm screaming louder than I expected to, but I can't help it. Julie was a good friend of my mother's, she can't die. Besides, she's in charge of the mission. What will we do without her?

I hear a weak groan, "Soldier Mellark."

"Lieutenant, where are you?"

"I need you to keep fighting. I won't make it much longer." Every fiber in my being wants to scream "Liar! You can't die," but a part of me already knows by the way she's struggling to form her words that she is taking her final breaths. "You are in charge now. I know you are capable of leading this mission. You are the Mockingjay's daughter. I wish I could see you one last time, you are more like your parents than you think. You've inherited their strengths and talents. Be strong little Mockingjay," her words are lowering to a whisper as I claw at the rocks. A futile attempt to save her. "Chin up, Azia."

I hear her breath in heavy, but she never breathes back out.

"Julie, no!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I'm hysterical as the tears keep running down my face. They don't stop. Just like the killing doesn't end. When will the killing end? Too many people have died at the hand of the Capitol. Families have been ripped apart. People have been shattered and scarred for life. Panem is not a utopia, it's a living hell. I curl up into a ball on the ground, wishing to just die. The pain stabs me in the heart over and over as each tear falls. I'm making these awful choking and sobbing noises, but I don't care. Finnick picks me up and cradles me in his arms sometime in between my crying. He holds me close, whispering comforting words and reminding me that he loves me. I don't want to leave the embrace, but a new found determination rises up within me. I wipe the tears off my face and clean my noise with my sleeve.

"This mission will be a success. For Julie and every person who has been killed or hurt by the Capitol. Forward, soldiers." I stand up straight, putting my chin up. Not in a cocky way, but with a confidence that I have never felt before. Finnick steps up next to me and we begin our journey again.

I shove down the part of me that want to mourn Julie's loss because I can't afford to break down in front of my squad. We walk for another five miles before I notice it. Light. We'll just need to find a way to get above ground. The sewer is about fifty feet away when I hear a sharp, clanking noise.

The next thing I know, Holt is behind me, with his gun pressing against my temple. "Put your weapons down."

Asher's POV

I want them dead. All of them. _She_ killed my mother. I'm pacing back and forth in my room. Making sure my door is locked, I go into a furious rage. Nothing is left untouched. My bed is flipped over, the dresser thrown across the room, and my mirror shattered. Blood is trickling out of my hands and down my arms, but I don't care. Someone lightly knocks on the door, but I ignore it. I'm breathing heavy while sweat is seeping through my clothes.

After a few minutes, the knocking stops and I take a shower in my bathroom. My mind is in a haze. As the ice cold water causes goosebumps to appear on my skin, I lather the soap onto my body. It stings my cuts and I rinse off the soap. A mixture of clear water and red liquid slips down my body, flowing into the drain. Next, I wash my hair. The stupid shampoo gets in my eye and I have to rinse it out.

Eventually, I stumble out the bathroom in a towel and quickly get dressed. My father gave me strict orders to stay in my room until lunch time. It's five minutes to noon and just as I expected, he unlocks my door.

"Son, what happened to your hands? And your room?" he worriedly asks.

"Nothing," I wave it off. "It's time for lunch right?"

"Yes," he replies, not prying any further.

The rest of the way to the dining area, I don't speak a single word. I eat in silence as my dad observes me.

"I have another assignment for you, Asher."

"What? You want me to babysit the prisoners? Really, I'd like to slit their throats," I chuckle.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and wipes his mouth with a handkerchief. "One of our spies is accompanying a Rebel squad here. We've been tracking them for the past few months, but these past couple of days have been critical. I believe that one of the Mellark's is with him. They won't be able to stay underground much longer, so I will need you to wait at the entrance in the basement, right outside Peeta and Katniss' cell and kill them all. Don't harm Peeta or Katniss yet. Take care of their daughter and whoever else is with them."

I don't waste any time following my father into the basement. Although, I'd very much like to kill the Mockingjay and her husband now. A soundproof and bulletproof glass wall is the only thing that separates me from _them_. They both look shocked, their faces white as sheets. Maybe I'm going crazy because it looks like they're mouthing my name. How could they possibly know me?

Anyway, my father leaves me in the dark basement with about thirty Peacekeepers, ready to kill the traitors as soon as they appear above ground.

**Wow, it was intense writing this chapter. I hope it was good, review and let me know. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey there, readers & reviewers. I'd like you to remind you that the story is quickly coming to an end. It's been suggested that I make a sequel to "I am the Mockingjay" which would make my series a trilogy, but due to some stuff going on in my life, I don't think I will be able to. So, I'm going to come up with an ending that will hopefully satisfy all of you. It'll be happy for some characters and not-so-happy for others. Enjoy this new chapter, fresh out the oven. :)**

Azia's POV

I need to recap a few things. Julie just died and put me in charge of the mission. Holt is trying to kill me. There's only so many thoughts I'm able to think with a gun pointed at my head. My eyes immediately find Finnick's, who is as surprised as I am. He's only a few inches behind me, formulating some sort of escape plan.

"Weapons down, all of you. If any of you move, she's dead," Holt repeats. He comes up close to my ear and whispers, "Any last words, Mellark?" My whole body shivers as those words resonate from his mouth.

"You couldn't come up with something more original?" I innocently ask.

"Your sarcasm won't do anything for you now." There is no amusement in his voice nor any hint of emotion. His body is so stiff and rigid. Uncompromising. It's almost inhuman.

I'm in between a rock and a hard place. My next idea is absolutely crazy, I may have very likely lost my mind. It must be done swiftly and with great care. Luckily, it might work. Or I could die within the next ten seconds. I don't have many options at the moment. One. I take in the scenario. Two. A plan forms in my head. Three. I slightly revise the plan. Four. I worry if it will actually work. Five. Finnick understands what I'm doing and acts as a distraction. Six. I'm ready. Seven. I duck and knock Holt down to the ground, leaving him defenseless. Eight. I don't hesitate to kill Holt. Nine. His pulse is forever gone. Ten. I realize that he shot me below my heart before I killed him.

Blood. That's all I see. Excruciating pain. That's all I feel. With every beat of my heart, blood spurts out simultaneously. Finnick rips off his sleeve to stop the blood flow, but it soaks right through the cloth. I'm convinced that I'm going to die. Everything is going fuzzy and black spots appear in my vision. I'm trying my best to keep my eyes open, but a force stronger than me is shutting them.

"Azia, don't die on me. Come on, don't close your eyes," Finnick says with a hoarse voice. Then he decides to finish our interrupted first kiss. It's great, but all too soon, the taste of copper rises up in my throat. I pull away, coughing out more blood. I'm extremely dizzy when I hear a low grumbling noise.

"You can't be serious." That's all I hear Finnick say. I open my eyes with the last bit of strength I have and see the twelve-foot alligator type Capitol mutt that must have come from the sewer. Correction, there are three of them and their beady little evil eyes are glaring at the weakest person on the squad. Me.

Katniss' POV

I haven't seen Asher in two years. I finally see him and is looking at me with pure hatred in his eyes. His pupils are dilating and trying to focus on me.

"Hijacked," I whisper, pressing my forehead against the invisible wall. He's grown so much since I last saw him. His midnight black hair is shorter than I remember and he looks much more muscular. Aside from his blue eyes, I am able to see Gale in him. They have the same nose and a similar wicked smile.

"Peeta," I call, although he's standing next to me. He must see it too. "I haven't been honest with you." He looks at me with a confused look, like I just snapped him back into reality from a daydream.

"What did you say, Katniss?' he asks.

"Gale is Asher's father." It come out so low that I'm unsure if Peeta even heard me speak.

"You've known, haven't you?" he questions, his voice full of bitterness.

"Yes," I gulp, preparing myself for the worst.

"And you didn't tell me." He's clenching his fists and his knuckles are turning white.

I bite my lip, "I'm sorry, Peeta, but I couldn't."

Peeta collapses onto the ground, twitching uncontrollably. He's forcing himself not to hurt me and I can't comfort him because he's dealing with an episode of his own. The best thing I can do is stay away from him. My heart is heavy with a sadness that I haven't felt since Rye's death. I have no words left to say, only anger towards the Capitol. They took Prim, Rye, Asher, and Peeta away from me. They killed Finnick and Boggs.

I may have Peeta and Asher alive, but a part of them is dead. I can only hope that they will recover in time. Esther and Atarah have been separated from me for too long. I just want this war over with. No more deaths, no more killing.

When I see a door swing open from the floor outside the cell, the first thing I see is an unconscious Azia swung over Finnick's shoulder. I should have known. Gale knew that they would be here. He sent Asher and a large group of armed Capitol soldiers to wait for them.

Fear spreads across Finnick Jr's face and then sheer horror takes its place. They walked directly into a death trap.

Asher's POV

"Hold your fire until I say 'Go'" I order. "Don't bother crawling back down there. We'll just send more mutts after you."

The adrenaline is rushing through my veins, giving me an exhilarating high of joy. It looks like the girl is seriously wounded. I'll just have to take care of the rest of them. "Let her flesh rot and kill them-"

My back is burning. I didn't get to even get to say "Go" but the gunshots are going. I turn around to be met with a familiar face. A victor. I've learned about them. They are all traitors of the Capitol and lethal people in general.

"Asher, don't make me hurt you even more than I already did. You're a blood thirsty maniac."

"Who are you?" I ask, frozen in pain. I can't move my legs, they're numb.

"Johanna. We've met before. Nice to see you again," she smiles.

I have never been more embarrassed, I just got shot by a woman. She doesn't bother with me again and releases the prisoners from their cell.

"Katniss, Annie is waiting for you at the door, go find Gale and kill him," she orders. They can't get to my dad. That mutt already killed my mother, she can't take my father away from me too.

I don't have time to scream or do anything because Johanna comes up to me and knocks me out cold.


	28. Chapter 28

**Two more chapters, you guys. I'm disappointed that it's coming to an end, but it has to end sometime. The Mellark's have been through so much already, I wouldn't want to prolong their suffering. From the HG books, to my little fanfiction, and it's sequel, I want to give them a bittersweet ending. As you all know, I like my plot twists, so I want to finish this with a "bang." I have this little goal, to have at least 200 reviews by the time I put the last chapter up. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and suggesting ideas. :)**

Katniss' POV

Johanna gave us permission to leave and complete the mission, but we'll have to walk right through a war zone. All hell is breaking loose between the squad of Peacekeepers and the Rebel soldiers that came with Johanna. Two of my children are severely injured and I want to help them, but I can't. So, I tear my eyes away from the scene and break out into a run. Peeta follows behind, protecting me. I still get elbowed in the side, though. That one blow almost knocks me off balance, but Peeta's strong arms catch me and I can see the fierce determination in his eyes.

To my surprise, there aren't any guards once we get out of the basement.

"We took care of them. That's how we found out where you and Peeta were being held," Annie says, reading my mind.

"Who did you ask?"

"Gale."

"Oh, you didn't hurt him, right?" I ask.

"No, Johanna restrained him." I think I should be concerned.

"Did you get to see Finnick?"

"Not yet. I miss him so much. It was hard enough losing his father, but the thought of losing my baby boy too. That's unbearable."

"It's okay, Annie. I'm sure Finnick is fine," I reassure her but she doesn't seem to believe me. "Where is Gale being held?"

"At the end of the hallway," she points to a mahogany door.

I exchange a quick glance with Peeta, a silent "I love you" and let go of his hand after giving it one last squeeze. We make our way down to the door and I have a dreadful feeling in my gut.

Gale Hawthorne. My former best friend and hunting partner. It's simple: I just need to kill him. Yet, I can't bring myself to do so. He's pinned to a wall with poisoned shards of metal (that must be Johanna's doing) His arms are tied above his head, bu his glare remains fixed on the floor and I'm reminded of Effie's advice. I need to forgive him.

"Gale?" My reaction is emotionless.

"Just get it over with and kill me," he insists.

I close my eyes for one second as I process everything that's happened in my life that Gale had a part of. I need to forgive him. It doesn't matter what he has done to me or my family, I can't let him hold me back from enjoying my life. I won't give him the satisfaction of breaking me like Snow did. I don't pay attention to anyone else who is in the room while I untie and unpin Gale down from the wall. As I expect, he collapses onto the floor, devoid of any strength or willpower to attack me.

"The _real_ Gale is in you somewhere," I tell him as I lock eyes with him. "I'm getting you out of here and taking you home." I hear Annie gasp.

"It's too late. I already set the timer for the bomb."

"What?" I cry.

The blaring alarms answer my question for me. "How much time do we have?"

"I set it about an hour ago. I guess two minutes," he replies nonchalantly.

"I'm getting you out of here, let's go. You can move back to District 12 and start your life all over again."

"Catnip, you know I can't do that. The people of Panem hate me." Hearing him call me "Catnip" brings tears to my eyes. Tears that I don't want to cry now.

"They don't hate you, they despise the monster that Snow made of you."

My instincts tell me to run. Peeta carries Gale over his shoulder and Annie follows us out. The battle in the basement seems to be over. But I have to check. Before anyone can protest, I yell "Get outside now. I'll be right there." If Peeta hadn't had Gale with him, he would have came with me. The look on his face is transparent. My choice to come down here can result in my death, but I've been close to dying more than once, it's nothing unusual.

To even reach where the sewer exit is, I have to get past the multitude of dead soldiers from both the Rebel and Capitol sides. I swallow and hold my breath to keep the putrid smell of burning flesh out of my nasal passages.

"One minute," the alarm announces.

I need to get out of here and I can't remember how. I don't see Finnick, Johanna, Azia, or Asher. I can only hope that they made it outside when they heard the alarms go off.

I break out into the fastest sprint I have ever done in my lifetime back up the stairs.

"30 seconds."

I don't have time to figure out where the door is. My only option is a window. Good thing this is the first floor. Otherwise, I may end up with a few broken bones. The nearest door is locked and when I go over to the next one, it's open. I grab the closest thing to me, a shoe and break the window open. Jumping out, I hear the countdown at fifteen seconds, but someone grabs my collar choking me. It's not possible to turn and look up at them, but I recognize the voice.

"Asher couldn't kill you, so now that's my job." Rachel Mason.

"Ten seconds." She keeps me dangling from the first story window. After much struggling and being stabbed in the back of my neck, I get as far away from the mansion as possible, despite the throbbing pain that is killing me.

The next few moments seem to happen in slow motion. I look back for one moment to see Gale shoving Peeta and Annie out the mansion. He was only pretending to be weak so he could save us.

There's only one memory that burns itself in my vision as I relive it.

_Things finally seemed to be looking up for our friendship. My head was still fuzzy from the train accident, but I was getting better. Hunting with Gale was a good choice, it's helping me to heal. He may never hold my heart like Peeta does, but he will always be a Hawthorne._

_"If I died, would you attend my funeral?" _

_ I nudge his shoulder. "You're my best friend. I'd be the first person there."_

_ He just nods in agreement as we walk back to my house. _

Screaming for my loved ones who I can only hope are safe and Gale, whose fate is sealed, I don't run any further. I know I should, but I can't. The,, the last scene I see before I black out is the President's mansion bursting into flames and exploding into a myriad of pieces, turning the sky into an orange-hue, just like a sunset.

**I would have updated sooner if I hadn't had writer's block and a horrible week**. **Please review :) After this story, I'll probably write some one-shots and drabbles from time to time (whenever inspiration hits me) so feel free to review on those too. I put a new one-shot up about Katniss**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had planned on this being the last chapter, but it won't be. I apologize for the length, but I decided that Asher needed an entire chapter just for him. You'll find out more in the next chapter about the Mellark's and who survived or died the explosion. Unless I feel the need to add another chapter, there should only be two chapters left. Just so you know, the last chapter will be an epilogue. **

Asher' POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. I'm in a hospital and must have just woken up. All I remember is that the same lady who almost killed me was the one to get me out of the mansion before it exploded. Then, everything went black and now I'm here. Everything seems so cloudy and my memories aren't reliable. The morphling linked up to me is still entering my bloodstream in small doses. I don't think much about how seriously hurt I am until I try to move my leg. I can't feel it. I panic and black out again.

**A Few Hours Later...**

There are a few doctors in my room, but I'm unable to open my eyes. They seem to notice that I'm somewhat conscious and ask me a few questions.

"Are you in any pain or discomfort?"

"Do you remember your name and what happened?"

"Does the name Katniss Mellark mean anything to you?"

Voices and questions. It all hurts my head, leaving me with a migraine. I don't answer any of them. Although, when they mentioned that name. What was it again? Katniss Mellark, I think. It made me want to punch someone in the face or strangle them. I'm not sure why.

I think I knew someone named...Rachel. She is my best friend or was. I don't remember if I have a family. Maybe I'm an only child. Nothing is making sense in my head and the more I think, the more physical pain I feel, so I stop thinking and let the morphling drag me into a world of dreams.

_It's a cold, winter day and the snow is lightly falling. I see myself as a child, no older than eight years old. I'm having a snowball fight with some kids when these older boys start picking on one of the __girls on my team. I don't appreciate their bullying, so I approach them valiantly as the scrawny little kid I am. _

_ "Hey, stop messing with my sister," I stand my ground, fists up, ready to fight them. The boys must be in their early teens. _

_ "Back off, Asher. Your victor parents aren't here to save your butt. Or her's," One of them with blond hair like the girl's pulls her braid and it comes undone. She starts to cry and they just laugh at her, calling her names. I get so mad at them that I try to punch the guy who hurt her in the stomach, but he's as solid as a rock._

_ "I said back off, punk." I get a good black eye from the swing he takes at me, but I'm not finished with them yet. _

_ "Go pick on someone your own size," I try to sound like a man like how my father would talk to someone if he treated my mom unfairly. I must look pathetic because I still have one fist up and the other covering my eye, which is bleeding. The blood is slowly staining the white snow beneath me and they behead the snowman we had spent so much time making before we had started the snowball fight. _

_ Suddenly, the bullies get a frightened look in their eyes and I smile in victory. I scared them away. Then, I hear someone call me. It's my dad. _

_ "Those kids from town messed with the wrong people," he picks up the girl, who is my sister, and she cries into his shirt. Then, he braids her hair again and she smiles, kissing him on the cheek. They walk over to me and for a moment, I think I'm in trouble, but then my dad's expression softens. _

_ "Thanks, little guy," he messes up my hair. "You're a great brother, you were willing to fight for your sister." He has her in his arms and she sticks her tongue out at me. _

_ "I'm his big sister, daddy!" she boasts. _

_ "But I saved you from the bullies," I retort. _

_ "Relax you two, you're twins and Azia, it's not nice to stick your tongue out at people," he chuckles,"Besides, we're family, that's why we look after each other. Now, Asher let me see your eye."_

_ "It's not that bad, dad."_

_ He removes my hand that was cupping my left eye and says, "Let's go home and put some ice on it. Maybe Grandma can take a look at it because mommy doesn't like seeing blood."_

Finally, I'm wide awake, but that dream left me wondering if it was real. There's a woman with a white coat on and she's checking something on the computer next to me.

"I see your awake, Asher. I hope you're feeling better," she says with a smile. The lady looks oddly familiar. "The doctor sent me here to inform you of your condition."

"What condition?" I ask. Now, I don't have any problems speaking. I almost feel back to normal.

"You've been through a lot. I'm not sure exactly what the Capitol did to you besides the hijacking. The Rebel spies told us that you were tortured, beaten, and starved..." she goes off about some other stuff that I don't find too important.

"Why am I here?"

She shuffles in her seat and takes her glasses off. "Asher, you were seriously injured because your behavior, due to the hijacking, was out of control. One of the soldiers tried to help you by restraining you, but you've had too much damage done to you to ever fully recover."

"What do you mean and where am I?" I'm completely clueless, it makes me feel stupid.

"You're in District 13 for now. When you're well enough and things are more stable, you will be taken back home."

"Where is that?"

"District 12. I cannot tell you much more, Asher. I've been instructed to only say what you can handle. At this time, I have only one more thing to tell you." She pauses as tears form in her blue eyes and she runs her hand through her blond-gray hair. "You are paralyzed from the neck down, meaning you'll have to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

She gets up from her seat, kisses my forehead, and whispers, "I love you." I'm still in shock from the medical diagnosis I just received and how she just kissed me. Maybe she knows me, but how is that possible? I don't even know who I am.

**Can you guess who the nurse was?**


	30. Chapter 30

**The next chapter will be the epilogue. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't want to separate it into two chapters, so I kept it as is. I hope you enjoy it and I'll leave a longer A/N in the epilogue, which should be up by tonight or tomorrow morning. I finished the first draft of it, but I want to edit/ add some things to it. I hope you'll like that one too. Thank you and please review. :)**

Katniss' POV

Numbness. That's the only sensation I feel. Everything happened so quickly before the explosion and I need to know who is okay. Peeta, Annie, Gale, Asher, Rachel, Azia, Finnick Jr., and Johanna. Even the other Rebel soldiers who were present at the scene. The doctors won't give me any answers and I'm getting really impatient with their lack of sympathy. I do know that I'm in the District 13 Med Center and that I've been staring at the same barren white wall for a long time.

Someone else comes into the room, but I don't pay attention to them. When the person puts their hand over mine, I realize that it's not another doctor, but it's Peeta and Jake.

"Hey," Peeta whispers lovingly and kisses me on the forehead. "You look beautiful, love."

With a broken leg, sprained arm, burn marks, and scars all over my body, I don't agree with him. "Thank you," is all I manage to say.

"Don't worry, sis. Your battle scars will be gone soon. I saw your doctor a few minutes ago and she told me that she'd come by later to apply the cream."

Jake Livingston. He's not the same boy I remember, he's a man now. His face looks older, but still youthful and joyful. I feel like I've missed so much in his life and I regret it.

"How are you both doing, you look surprisingly normal." I ask, attempting to start a conversation that doesn't revolve around me.

"We made it out before the explosion, Katniss. Annie and I found our way out a few seconds after you went into the basement."

"You did? I thought.." I don't say anything else. I thought that they made it out at the last minute.

"Yeah. Jake found us and showed us where everyone was."

"Who is 'everyone'?"

"Azia, Finnick, Asher, Salama, Johanna, and a handful of other Rebel soldiers.

"That's all? Are they okay?" I regret asking the question when Peeta sighs and pulls up a chair next to my bed. Speaking of hospital beds, I still hate them because they are never comfortable. Jake takes a seat next to him and they look at me like I'm a child.

"Spare me the pity and just spit it out."

"Azia is in critical condition, Katniss. She had a quarrel with a Capitol spy, Holt. Finnick explained that he shot her just before she killed him. She lost a lot of blood and by the time she got here, the doctors thought it was too late. They are doing everything they can to revive her."

"Is she still alive?" The thought of losing another child scares me to death.

"Yes, but she isn't responsive. When you're a little stronger, I'll take you over to see her." Peeta is on the verge of crying himself. Other than his hair being oily and shaggy looking, he looks fine. But my oldest daughter is on the verge of death.

"What about Asher?" Peeta looks down and I can see hurt darkening his features.

"He was hijacked, Katniss. I'm sorry," Jake answers for Peeta, "That's why he tried to kill Azia. He was led to believe that you killed his mother and that your entire family deserved to be dead. The doctors have been extracting the tracker jacker venom from his system to prevent any further attacks. It's uncertain how much he'll recover, right now he's very disoriented."

"There's something your not telling me," I mumble, doing my best not to cry. Jake couldn't keep steady eye contact with me throughout the entire confession.

"He's paralyzed. Permanently." Here comes the waterworks. The morphling is getting stronger and is pulling me back into a deep sleep, but not before I another question.

"Esther and Atarah, they're alive and well?"

"They're grown so much, Katniss. I'll bring them by when you wake up," Peeta replies, unwillingly to let go of my hand. My eyes are closed, but I manage to ask my last question.

"Gale?" I'm not even sure if they can hear me.

"He ran back in at the last minute to save Rachel, but never came out."

* * *

Azia's POV

I woke up a few days ago, surrounded by my family. I couldn't have wanted it any other way. Everyone was in tears because they thought I was dying. I thought so too. I knew I wasn't dead, but stuck in my dreams. Today, we are leaving District 13 and going home. Finnick is helping me up since I'm not completely back to normal yet.

"Look at you, my fighter," he says as he kisses my head.

"You were amazing too, you know."

"All I did was fight off some Capitol mutts," he smirks and pulls me into his arms.

"And you saved my life. You could have just left me there to die, but you didn't." I'm facing him now. "But what will be left of us when we return home? Your home is District 4."

"I guess no one told you that my mother is well enough to live on her own. She practically begged for me to move to twelve." He traces my jawline with his fingers, which sends a chill down my spine.

"Do you really love me?" I ask with a sincere vulnerability that I've never shown to anyone else. He moves his face closer to mine and I can feel his breathe on my nose when he answers.

" Azia, I'm in love with you," he whispers, ending our conversation in a blissful, innocent kiss that lasts for a couple of minutes. I pull away for air and he smiles at me.

"Let's go, we have to meet up with my family in ten minutes," I remind him, taking his hand in mind as we walk down the hospital hallway.

Katniss' POV

"Peeta, are you ready? We have ten minutes and we still have to get Asher." We are back in our District 13 apartment for one last time and honestly, I won't miss it at all. Atarah and Esther are in our bakery eating cookies.

Asher's hijacking has caused some difficulties in our relationship. So has the fact that Peeta is not his biological father. The doctors are hoping that allowing him to come with us to District 12 will help him to recover. I don't see him as a threat for one reason, but it's a selfish one. I know he won't try to kill me because he is in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the neck down, helpless as an infant. I have tried talking to Asher, but it's difficult at times. Peeta is usually the one to attend his therapy sessions. From what he told me, Asher is regaining bits and pieces of the real memories, but it's been a slow recovery.

"I'm ready, I just wanted to make sure the rooms were the same way the day we arrived," Peeta tells me, walking out from the bathroom.

"The perfectionist artist, eh?" I laugh.

"Sure, make fun of me now, but you don't really mind." He pulls me in for a lingering kiss that I hate to break away from.

"Let's go," I playfully slap him in the arm. Having teenagers has brought out some childish behavior in the both of us. "You do know that Azia and Finnick are together, right Peeta?"

He is in deep thought about my question as we walk out the apartment. "I know."

"And?" I ask, curious as to why he isn't saying anything else.

Peeta smiles sinisterly and says, "I'll have a talk with him on the hovercraft, make him regret courting a daughter of two victors."

"You aren't allowed to injure or kill him." I look at him seriously.

"I wouldn't do that..well I wouldn't kill him."

"He's Finnick Odair's son, don't be mean to him."

"That doesn't justify anything. Odair Jr. is still a male."

I sigh in defeat, knowing that Peeta is more bark than bite. I find his response hilarious at best. We find Atarah and Esther still eating cookies in the bakery.

"Mom, what are we gonna do when we get home?" Esther asks.

"We'll figure it out then, sweetie. For now, let's get to the meeting on time before Coin changes her mind and makes us stay in 13."

"Wouldn't want that," Atarah says.

The two years that were lost being apart from these two can never be brought back. I regret the sacrifices I have had to make, but it was for a good cause. Both of them act and look much older than they should. The war took it's toll on them, forcing them to grow up too fast. I see my younger self in them in a way that I wish I didn't. I always wanted my children to grow up having a normal childhood, but that never worked out.

We finally arrive at Asher's room in the hospital and we're already late for the meeting.

"Asher, what's up?" Esther asks him. His speech isn't the greatest, so it comes out in a slur. The doctor says it will improve in time.

"Hey," he tries to smile, but I can tell it's difficult for him. The hardest thing for me, as a mom, is loving my son and knowing that he might still hate me in return. Peeta always reminds me that it's not Asher's fault, but the Capitol's. It's not even Gale's fault.

"You look a lot better than when they first brought you here," Esther assures him, "and when we get home, I'll give you a tour of District 12, in case you forgot what it looks like." I see so much of Primrose Everdeen in Esther Mellark that I want to cry.

"That's cool," Asher replies and looks at me. For a moment, I'm nervous that he's going to scream "Get away from me, you filthy mutt!" again, but there's a softness in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time. "Mom, can we have a funeral for my birth father and Rachel?"

Peeta coughs and whispers, "I told him the truth about Gale."

"Sure, honey, but we don't know where his body is though or Rachel's."

"It doesn't have to be a formal event, just in remembrance of them. I loved them both and I want them to get a proper funeral."

I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it now. This is the first time Asher has called me mom since he was taken captive by the Capitol and this is one of the few moments that he isn't screaming profanities at me. Peeta notices my emotional state and answers Asher for me, "We'll do that as soon as we get back home. You have a good heart, Asher. The Capitol couldn't tamper with that. Only your head."

The bond between Peeta and Asher has grown, despite the fact that Peeta isn't Asher biological father. He told me that during on of Asher's sessions, he really opened up about what went on in the Capitol and how Gale disliked Peeta. Somewhere in their conversation, it came up about Peeta's role to Asher. He said that even though Gale was his father by blood, Peeta was the only father he ever knew. The one who taught him how to be a gentleman and to work hard. Ever since then, their trust has been restored and their relationship is mending.

We all make our way to the conference room where our war meetings were held. Coin has a speech or something prepared for us. Knowing her, it's a lecture. There are no seats and everyone is standing. The room is packed with familiar faces who fought in the war. It's a good thing it's fairly large in here.

"Our last guests have finally arrived, late," she glances at her watch, "Now, our first order of business is to thank all of you for your dedication to the cause of democracy. As you know, I will be in office as President for four years and another will be elected. Miss Azia Mellark is the most informed of our citizens when it comes to North American democracy, so she will be appointed as my chief historian in District 12 and will have a house in the Capitol for when she visits. My Vice President will be Johanna Mason, who worked very closely with me during the war and has been a great asset to us all. Further details will be announced tomorrow evening in a special broadcast to all of Panem."

The Rebellion was a success and I don't doubt Coin's role as President. She is a good woman, not power-hungry like Alma Coin was. Quickly, we are shuffled out to say our goodbyes and boarded onto hovercrafts. The hour-long ride to District 12 goes by so quickly and I can see the woods by my old house in the Seam. At Asher's request, we have a funeral for Rachel and Gale in the woods at the same spot where Rye and Haymitch Abernathy are buried. The ceremony is over before I know and we all walk back home.

"Katniss, let them go ahead. I have something I want to show you," Peeta tells me. He takes my hand and leads me to the meadow. When we get there, I take in what it is he wanted me to see and my heart let's go of the grief. It's springtime in District 12, which means the dandelions abide in the meadow like bees in a beehive.

_My name is Katniss Mellark. I'm 40 years old. I live in District 12. I'm married to Peeta and we have five amazing children. One of them was killed, but he remains in our hearts forever. The Rebellion was a success and my family can live free from the fear of government oppression. This is my home, where I belong. _


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, suggestions, and constructive criticism for both I am the Mockingjay and its prequel, Love and War. It's been a pleasure to write these fanfics for all of you and I enjoyed it so much. I'm not sure what I will write next, probably one-shots every once in a while about the OC in this story or about the original HG characters . Anyway, you all are amazing and each of you have unique gifts & talents. Never keep them to yourselves, but use them to help others. Writing is an art, just as much as drawing, painting, dancing, singing, and acting are; dare to be you and express yourselves through your art, for the better of humanity. _

_Love, HopeNeverDies (and if didn't know, my real name is Ashley) :3_

**Epilogue**

Rye's POV

Heaven is great. I don't cry anymore or get hurt. But I saw my family go through a lot of bad things. Daddy always used to tell me that we are a family, so we stick together. I still miss them, so sometimes they let me visit earth and watch them silently like a ghost. Today, they are having a party in District 12. It's been four years since the war. Mommy has a pretty yellow sundress on and Daddy has a suit on. They are older than I remember, but still look like angels. Mommy and Daddy are dancing together to a song with the fiddle.

My big brother Asher was hurt the most by the war. He's in a wheelchair. The doctor's were able to perform surgery on him. Now he's only paralyzed from the waist down. Asher isn't happy because he lost his best friend, Rachel and can't hunt anymore. I think he's confused about life and why he is alive, but he loves playing the banjo. He's getting better, but the hijacked Asher returns every once in a while. It makes mommy cry. I think Asher is hurt when she cries because he cries too. I don't like seeing Mommy cry either.

Atarah and Esther opened up an art store, with Daddy's help. They sell paints and canvases. Three times a week, they have a gallery where all of Daddy's paintings are displayed. People really like them a lot. It's very nice there, I visited once, but my favorite place to go is the bakery.

Aunt Salama and Azia are in charge of the bakery now, which is right next to the art store. Daddy goes back and forth between his two businesses everyday except Sundays. That's family time. Sometimes he even goes on dates with Mommy. Azia and Finnick go on dates too. They are getting married soon, but today is a big day too. A lot of people think that America's government was great and they want to use it. President Coin is stepping down from her place and a new president will be elected. The votes are in as the Capitol announces her name.

"Ladies and gentleman. It my distinct privilege to resign from my presidency for the sake of democracy and present to all of Panem your new President. She is an eloquent and beautiful young woman. Everyone who comes in contact with her says she is a strong, yet humble leader. Her legacy does not lie in the shadows of her parents, but in the path she is forging for herself. Her service in the war constantly tested her character and perseverance, but she came through with shining colors. She is not only a genius intellectually, but loves helping people. She holds fast to the simple truth of servant leadership. I couldn't think of anyone better for the role as president than her. Friends and family, citizens of Panem, I present to you your new president, Azia Zinnia Mellark."

Everyone claps as she walks on the stage. "Thank you very much. I'm very honored that people of Panem have elected me as President and for the kinds words of the former, Coin..." I'm listening to my big sister give her speech when someone taps me.

"How old is she now?" he asks. I count with my fingers how many years it's been since I died.

"Twenty-two," I answer.

"She'll be a great President, better than I was," he frowns.

"You don't have to be sad, Mr. Hawthorne," I tug at his shirt, "you showed mommy how to forgive."

"But I killed you, Rye. Don't you understand that?"

I look down, puzzled at this words, "It wasn't you, it was the Capitol."

"Little guy, you are too young to understand. I don't know if you ever will, you'll always be five years old."

"And you'll always be old." He looks at me funny and laughs.

"Hey, I'm only 46 for eternity."

I pause for a second as we watch Mommy, Daddy, Atarah, Esther, and Asher stand behind Azia. I get an idea. Gale seems to know what I want to do. "Come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"No one can see you, but I'll go with you." I take my place and Gale takes my hand, just like Daddy used to and we stand with them.

"We're family. Nothing can ever change that."


End file.
